Survivor All Stars
by TJBambi93
Summary: 18 contestants from seasons past return for a 2nd shot at the game. They are all recognized as All Stars. Which one will outwit, outplay, and outlast all the other 17 all stars to win one million dollars? Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Cast List

Jeff was on the floating Angel Island.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Welcome to the Fifth season of Survivor! We've had some memorable players, who've made major moves to get farther in the game. Now, 18 previous contestants will get to battle one more time!

– – –

A red headed teenager stood arms crossed.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Beat is the youngest winner ever to win the game, and he won using manipulation and taking a under the radar player; Banjo. Like all the winners, he had to be asked to play.

"Last time, it was win, win, win. This time it's all beat, beat, beat! I've got to prove myself for a second million dollars!" - **Beat, Sole Survivor; **_**Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

– – –

A dirty blonde man stood watching the shore, very tired.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: A surprise to many, Sabastian. He's one of my favorites. Funny, over-the-top. Sabastian knows when to follow a player, and when to jump loose. He didn't get a chance to do it in Green Hill, but this time he might.

"I'm ready to play again, especially after I got blindsided. Will I follow Will again if he's here? Who the hell knows." - **Sabastian, Ninth Voted Out, First Juror; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_

– – –

An anthropomorphic dalmatian stood arms crossed, and he had a serious look on his face.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Dribbles' gameplay has always impressed me. His strategy was to stick with the better group of people. He didn't like Quinn as much as Dongwa. As such, he jumped ship! I don't think Dribbles will get far into the game with this group. But he might surprise me.

"I'm ready, bring it on. Second time's the charm." - **Dribbles, Third Place, Seventh Juror; **_**Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

– – –

A black-haired male stood watching the lake.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Matt Farmer was always a question mark to me. But he's entertaining as hell, we've named our cheeseburgers after him; the Farmer Burger. He wants to do well in the game, and he's pretty sneaky too.

"I'm going to eat these all stars up like mice!" - **Matt 'Farmer', Eleventh Voted Out, Second Juror; **_**Survivor Emerald Hill**_

– – –

A brown-haired male stood heroically on top of rocks.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Andrew will always be the most deserving winner ever. He played it well, never got too cocky, never got too comfortable. He was always looking on the bright side, and knew when to play like a bad guy. Andrew might not do well here, but if they like him, he will go far again.

"Good will always win over evil, and I know who some of the evil players are." - **Andrew, Sole Survivor; **_**Survivor Emerald Hill**_

– – –

A light brown haired man stood praying at the top of the cliff.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Peter's physical strength is a surprise to me. He's not as skinny as he was on Emerald Hill, but maybe not as strong. Who knows, but if he retains his original strength, then his tribe will go very far.

"God is still on my side, which is good!" - **Peter, Runner Up; **_**Survivor Emerald Hill**_

– – –

A young brown-haired girl stood watching the camera.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Natalie was one of the few who I considered to be not an All Star. She rarely appeared in many episodes in the beginning, only really making an impact in the end. She played like Jess did, but Jess appeared more often. But Natalie is back because people love her.

"I am the only girl here, and my old strategy of all women won't work here. I'll have to play like a bitch and manipulate the men all I can." - **Natalie, Fourth Place, Sixth Juror; **_**Survivor Emerald Hill**_

– – –

A blue hedgehog was running all over the place, and stopped in front of the camera.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Sonic, in my book, should of won SEGA All Stars. He made a strong 3-man alliance on Day 2, and it was broken on Day 37. Sonic knows how to form alliances, and he will do it again here.

"I'm going to win this time, nothings stopping me here." - **Sonic, Third Place, Seventh Juror; **_**Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

– – –

A big man with short dark hair stood arms crossed, looking sternly across the ocean.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: A surprising first winner, Curtis is. We all thought Will would win, but long behold, he didn't. Curtis certainly battled a lot to make it all 39 days. He may not last long here, but who knows? He might be brought along for the ride.

"Dawg, I've got this. I might of won, but it doesn't make me as much as a target as the other 3 winners. Those are the real targets." - **Curtis, Sole Survivor; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_

– – –

A skinny man stood with his hands on his hips.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Kevin might be a surprise to a lot. He said he knew a lot about the game, but he let Will lead his alliance. Kevin might gotten 2nd place in Green Hill, but he might have what it takes this time to make it to Sole Survivor.

"Watch out!" - **Kevin, Runner Up; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_

– – –

A dark haired man, with a scar on his forehead, stood silently on the cliff.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Squall is a likable guy. He flew under the radar, following an unlikable guy; Angry Video Game Nerd. This time Squall wants to be the man who leads his tribe to the win.

"I'm not backing down without a fight." - **Squall, Sole Survivor; **_**Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

– – –

A short haired dirty blonde guy was out watching the riffs in the ocean.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: One of the best strategists in the game; Will Rose. He never received a vote the entire time he was out there on the island. He was taken out by luck, but he's here to make it to that last day.

"I was screwed over by a purple rock. This time, I'm going to screw everyone else." - **Will, Fourth Place, Eighth Juror; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_

– – –

An anthropomorphic fox stood stretching.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Quinn was a big hero in Reals vs. OCs. He fell in love with his princess, Jada. Their a couple now, and now he's coming back into the game to win it! Can he do it with his Jada? We'll find out.

"I can do it, no question." - **Quinn, Twelfth Voted Out, Fifth Juror; **_**Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

– – –

A man with short black hair stood smirking. His face was recognized, but his hair has changed.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: He's lost the afro, and now, Anthony is back for a second time. Anthony wasn't a villain in Green Hill until the tribes swapped. He orchestrated the move to save his partner Jess, and vote out a floater, Junior. He was well liked too, until he started playing like a bad guy.

"I hope I'm smarter this time, and I do not get fooled by an idol." - **Anthony, Thirteenth Voted Out, Fifth Juror; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_

– – –

A well known Portuguese man stood smiling into the camera.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Everyone loves Junior. He's like the Rupert of these seasons. Mix in a little 'Bob' into him, and you have Junior. He didn't last long in Green Hill, but in SEGA All Stars, he made it to Final 4. Can Junior do it again?

"This is my third time doing it. Do I have what it takes to make the Final 3 or 2?" - **Junior, Seventh Voted Out; **_**Survivor Green Hill**_/** Fourth Place, Sixth Juror; **_**Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

– – –

A Mexican-American man with wavy black hair stood watching the camera, and smirked.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: Kruz is the only one on the all stars edition that never made the jury or past the jury. I think Kruz has a lot to prove this time around. He's a great leader, he's strong in the challenges, and he might actually win. Who knows.

"They better watch out, you know. (laughs)" - **Kruz, Ninth Voted Out; **_**Survivor Emerald Hill**_

– – –

An anthropomorphic cat was laying down watching the clouds.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: If anyone was a major underdog in their season, it had to be Dongwa. He went from being a pawn in Angry Video Game Nerd's alliance, to being the one to stab him in the back and take control of the game! Dongwa may not last long in this group, but who knows he may slide by again.

"I've got some dirty tricks up my sleeve, and I'm not afraid to use 'em." - **Dongwa, Runner Up; **_**Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

– – –

A Japanese American with short and straight black hair, and a stern look on his face, walked forward towards the camera.

Jeff's Pre-Game Thoughts: I was rooting for Ryo Hazuki during SEGA All Stars. He got played by his own alliance because they were afraid he would win the game had they not done anything. Ryo is a generally nice guy that can and will help you. I won't mind seeing Ryo win this game.

"Bring it on." - **Ryo, Tenth Voted Out, Third Juror; **_**Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

– – –

There you have it! Did your favorites make the list?

FROM GREEN HILL!

Curtis

Kevin

Will

Anthony

Sabastian

Junior*

FROM SEGA ALL STARS!

Beat

Sonic

Junior*

Ryo

FROM EMERALD HILL!

Andrew

Peter

Natalie

Farmer

Kruz

FROM REALS VS. OCS!

Squall

Dongwa

Dribbles

Quinn

*Junior competed in both seasons.

OTHERS CONSIDERED FOR ALL STARS

Jess (She didn't want to do it again.)

Ben (Currently busy in Singapore.)

Banjo (He didn't want to do it again.)

Jacky (Not interested.)

Ryan (Busy getting ready for baseball season.)

Angry Video Game Nerd (Still mad about losing the last season.)

Jada (She's living with Quinn now, so we could only take one of them.)


	2. Episode 1 They're Back For Blood

As 3 boats moved through rivers, Jeff Probst was inside of a helicopter.

Jeff: We've returned to the waters of the Sonic Universe, just above the floating Angel Island; for the greatest show down yet! Just below me are 3 boats containing 6 people. These are the Survivor All Stars. 18 former castaways returning to play the game, one more time.

"_This will be an intense battle, and I can't wait for it to begin!" - Kruz, **Survivor Emerald Hill**_

"_Oh yeah baby! I'm ready to play this game again! WHIPPED CREAM! Ha ha! As you can tell, I'm excited!" - Sabastian, **Survivor Green Hill**_

"_All of these all stars will be fierce competitors. I do not know who to trust out of the 5 people on my tribe, but I'll have to eventually." - Ryo, **Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

"_I got robbed last game, the game I deserved to win. Being the fastest one here, I hope to lead my tribe up the path." - Sonic, **Survivor SEGA All Stars**_

"_Why am I back? To win this game. I basically screwed myself by swapping alliances, but this time, I'll try to stick to one deal." - Dribbles, **Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

"_Oh please, I've seen some strategists in the later seasons, but all I know is, they've got nothing on King Will Rose. I'm going to run this game just like Green Hill." - Will, **Survivor Green Hill**_

"_Having won the game before might hurt me in this game, but I'll try to be the best that I can in the challenges and camp life. If I have to lead again, I will." - Andrew, **Survivor Emerald Hill**_

"_I know Jada won't be playing this game, so I'll have to rely on friends to help my game, and not my girl. I hope I can do well." - Quinn, **Survivor Reals vs. OCs**_

Jeff: This will be an intense battle! And it starts it a few moments! 39 days, 18 all stars, 1 Survivor!

**Chapera: Anthony, Dongwa, Matt 'Farmer', Sabastian, Squall, and Will**

**Mogo Mogo: Beat, Curtis, Junior, Kruz, Peter, and Quinn**

**Saboga: Andrew, Dribbles, Kevin, Natalie, Ryo, and Sonic**

– – – – –

The Chapera tribe, which will always wear red, entered the challenge area, consisting of Will, Anthony, and Sabastian from Green Hill; Matt from Emerald Hill; and Dongwa and Squall from Reals vs. OCs.

"Whats up guys, welcome back!"

Everyone on Chapera cheered.

"For now you guys do not know who else is in this game. Well now, let's meet them, right now. Bring in Mogo Mogo!"

The Mogo Mogo tribe, which will always wear green, entered the challenge area, consisting of Curtis and Junior from Green Hill; Beat from SEGA All Stars; Peter and Kruz from Emerald Hill; and Quinn from Reals vs. OCs.

"Well, Mogo Mogo, welcome back to Survivor! Now, are you guys ready to meet the final tribe? Let's bring in Saboga!"

The Saboga tribe, which will always wear yellow, entered the challenge area, consisting of Kevin from Green Hill; Sonic and Ryo from SEGA All Stars; Andrew and Natalie from Emerald Hill; and Dribbles from Reals vs. OCs.

"Saboga, welcome back to Survivor! Now that all 18 of you are now here on Angel Island, let's get to your first reward challenge! Each tribe will pick 2 people per round to run out and collect a bag that's buried in the sand. After the bag is dug up, it will be a physical battle to force the bag out of the other's hands and drag it to your mat. First tribe to collect 3 bags wins reward."

Jeff pulls out flint.

"Your playing for fire. This will help you cook meals and start a fire."

Round 1- Matt and Squall vs. Dribbles and Ryo vs. Curtis and Junior

"Survivor's ready? GO!"

All 6 ran out into the sand and began to dig. Squall used his sword to dig, and Junior and Ryo were digging up sand with their feet. Dribbles was digging and digging, and he found the bag.

Immediately after he found it, both Curtis and Squall piledived on top of him and knocked him over.

"Farmer! Grab his feet!" yelled Squall.

Matt got the message, and charged for Dribbles' feet, while Squall tried to throw Curtis off of Dribbles. Junior ran over and tried to pull Matt off of Dribbles.

Curtis got back up and he returned the favor at Squall, throwing him off of Dribbles. Curtis then grabbed the bag out of Dribbles' arms and ran for the mat.

"Curtis scores for Mogo Mogo!"

Round 2- Anthony and Squall vs. Kevin and Andrew vs. Curtis and Kruz

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 6 ran out into the sand and began to dig. Anthony and Curtis were digging in one area, and Curtis shoved Anthony out of the way.

"Out of the way, asshole!" shouted Curtis.

"Get the %$#$ out of here!" Anthony shouted back, and the shoving game began.

"Play fair!" called Jeff.

Kevin found the bag.

"Andrew! Get them!" called Kevin.

Kruz and Anthony were gunning after Kevin. On the way, Anthony shoved Kruz back down as they were running. Andrew heard Kevin, and ran over and piledived Anthony to the ground.

Kevin ran for Saboga's mat, but then Curtis tackled him over like a football player, and the bag flew over to the Mogo Mogo mat.

"Curtis scores for Mogo Mogo, again! Mogo Mogo needs one more point to win reward."

Round 3- Matt and Dongwa vs. Ryo and Andrew vs. Quinn and Peter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All 6 ran out to the sand, and began to dig. Dongwa and Matt were digging together, while Ryo was watching them, waiting to pounce.

"Andrew, watch for the red guys!" called Ryo.

Peter overheard Ryo, and stopped digging. He ran over to where Matt and Dongwa were. Just as he arrived, Matt pulled out the bag. Matt didn't get very far as both Ryo and Peter pounced on top of him. Peter and Ryo both ran after the bag, and only one got it first.

…

…

…

…

…

"PETER SCORES! MOGO MOGO WINS REWARD!"

Mogo Mogo cheered for and hugged Peter.

"Good job Mogo Mogo, first blow out of the season. Your tribe wins flint! Mogo Mogo here's your map to your new home. Chapera, here's yours. And finally, Saboga's. Have a good 39 days!"

– – – – –

Chapera Day 1

Th 6 members of Chapera found their camp.

"Sweet! We're the red team!" cheered Sabastian.

"Better then orange, right?" joked Will.

Sabastian chuckled.

"_Ravu sucked! I hope Chapera goes on a winning streak!" - Sabastian_

"First priority is fire." noted Squall, "How should we start it?"

"I think," said Matt, "we should work on the shelter first, as fire might take forever."

"Farmer's right," replied Will, "Shelter now. Plus, I feel like it's going to rain."

"_I know fire is important right now, but shelter should come first before we work on shelter. The fire might take days to make." - Matt_

Squall shrugged, "Very well then. Let's start working."

"_I'm trying to agree with the tribe. I won the game before, and not agreeing with the tribe will make my target bigger." - Squall_

Dongwa and Squall were collecting wood in the jungle.

"Well," smiled Dongwa, "Here we are..."

Squall nodded, "Yep."

"Should we work together again?" asked Dongwa.

Squall shrugged, "Depends on how the game goes. All I know is that Anthony, Sabastian, and Will have all played the game before."

"And Farmer?"

"He has no one on this tribe, I think."

"_I don't know if I should trust Squall again in this game. I know we should have different strategies this time, but we'll see." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 1

All 6 yellow Saboga members found their camp site.

"Saboga! Here we are!" cheered Natalie.

"Lets get start making fire and shelter guys." said Sonic.

Andrew raised his hand, "I suggest that we split into 2 groups of 3 and 1 group works on shelter, and the other group works on fire."

"Good idea Andrew." smiled Kevin.

"_I'm glad we have Andrew on our tribe, and even though he is a winner, I think we got to keep him around because he knows how to lead a tribe." - Ryo_

So after deciding who would do what, Andrew, Ryo, and Dribbles were working on the shelter, and Kevin, Sonic, and Natalie worked on the fire.

With the shelter building, Ryo pulled Andrew aside.

"I trust you, man." said Ryo.

Andrew nodded, "So do I, man."

"_I think Ryo will be useful to my game, as I know from his season that he is very loyal. I like loyal people." - Andrew_

"First vote, I think," said Ryo, "Should be either Kevin or Natalie."

Andrew nodded, "I think Natalie should go first, she's more manipulative then Kevin."

Ryo nodded and held his hand out, "Deal."

"Deal." and the two shook hands.

With the fire, Sonic was spindashing up against the stick that Kevin was holding.

"Come on Sonic," encouraged Kevin, "You can do it!"

Friction was starting between Sonic and the stick. Eventually, smoke began to form.

"There we go!" yelled Kevin, and he grabbed the stick and moved it above the fire pit.

Sonic, meanwhile, dashed into the ocean to cool off.

Unfortunately, no fire was started.

"Damn." said Natalie, sadly.

"_We've got to make a fire soon, we have only 39 days to make one, anyway." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 1

"Damn Curtis," noted Kruz as they arrived at the green tribe camp, "You were heated!"

Curtis nodded, "Yeah, dawg, I was ready to tear Anthony's head clean off his head."

"_I still do not like Anthony. Bitch is too damn cocky. I do know he won't last long, though. That's a good thing." - Curtis_

Junior took the flint, and started a fire within 9 seconds.

"Good job Junior!" smiled Peter.

Junior smiled back.

Beat clapped his hands, "Alright, now let's start on the shelter!"

Everyone nodded and separated into small groups, collecting wood.

Curtis and Beat were talking to eachother in the jungle.

"Yo, Beat," said Curtis, "I don't know if the winners should all align or not. What do you think?"

Beat shrugged, "We would have to pray that Andrew and Squall survive to meet us on a tribe."

"I know, dawg." replied Curtis.

"_Curtis and I have no one to just right now. We're both winners, and we want to win again! What else can you ask for?" - Beat_

Meanwhile, Kruz, Junior, and Peter were walking near the beach, taking a break from working.

"I wanna make this quick," said Kruz, "but you guys want to make a pact?"

Both Junior and Peter shrugged.

"Sure." replied Junior.

"_I trust both Peter and Junior, so I wanted to work with them. If we all work together up to the merge, then we have no problems making the Final 3." - Kruz_

"As long as you don't betray us," noted Peter, "then I'm in."

All 3 of them shook hands.

– – – – –

Chapera Day 2

Anthony and Dongwa were the only ones awake on Day 2.

"Day 2 already," noted Anthony, "Man, I thought I awoke to Day 39!"

Dongwa chuckled along with him.

"You should have been on Day 39, man." noted Dongwa.

"_Oh man, 38 days left until I make it to that final day! I know I'll make it to that final day. No question." - Anthony_

"Dude, I think we should work together, you know?" asked Anthony.

Dongwa nodded, "Yeah, I know. I trust you."

"_I know Anthony is a snake, and he might not last long, so I'll work with him, just to ensure my safety." - Dongwa_

Will woke up and sat down next to Dongwa.

"Morning Will." said Anthony.

"Uh." nodded Will, uninterested.

"_This might be a different game, but I do not trust Anthony at all. He nearly costed me the game in Green Hill with that damn fake idol." - Will_

"We ready to make the fire?" asked Will.

"It's pointless, like Farmer said." noted Anthony.

"Screw what Farmer said," replied Will, "We will dehydrate if we don't."

"_Will is a very dangerous player. He already might have Sabastian on his side. If he gets Squall and Farmer, I might be going home first. Do I want that? Hell no!" - Anthony_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 2

Sonic and Andrew were up working on the fire early in the morning.

"This is getting ridiculous." muttered Sonic, as he was spindashing on the stick, making friction.

"It's our only way of making fire without flint." noted Andrew.

Sonic dashed faster and faster.

"_I hope Sonic succeeds in making this fire. Sonic will gain a lot of respect for this." - Andrew_

Dribbles woke up and collected wood for the fire.

"Ready yet guys?" asked Dribbles.

"Not yet, Dribbz." sighed Sonic.

Andrew could feel the stick getting hot.

"I feel it! It's getting hot!" called Andrew.

That was Sonic's cue, and he dashed off to the ocean again, and cooled down.

Andrew got the stick over the fire, and a fire was lit.

"_I'm so excited that we finally got a fire without flint." - Sonic_

Dribbles got the wood set up in the fire, and it was a roaring fire.

"Good job Sonic!" called Andrew over at the ocean.

"Kay!" called Sonic.

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 2

Curtis and Quinn were working on the shelter.

"Too bad, dawg," muttered Curtis, "that we all had to sleep outside."

"_Damn, dawg. The shelter never was finished yesterday! I've already had trouble with a shelter on Green Hill. I do not want it to happen on All Stars." - Curtis_

"Well," said Quinn, "At least it'll be done today."

Curtis nodded, "Kruz was in charge of the shelter, and he didn't finish it."

Meanwhile Junior and Beat were out walking in the jungle.

"It was fun in SEGA All Stars, bro," said Beat, "I wish we could align again."

Junior nodded.

"_I like Jun', he was an awesome ally in SEGA All Stars, but it's a whole new game, and I new whole new allies. You don't want to be seen with old allies. It'll hurt your game more." - Beat_

"Let's just have fun together, and play it out like a good game." said Beat.

Junior nodded, "Yep."

Beat collected the tree mail.

"I'm ready to fight for immunity once again!" yelled Beat.

"_It's been 3 years since I played the game last time. I hope I haven't lost any strength since then." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All the tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, both tribes will pick 5 people to run this obstacle course. 1 person will go underneath a mud crawl, and pass the flint off to 2 people, who will solve a slide puzzle, and then after it is solved, they'll pass the flint off to 1 person who will cross a very narrow balance beam. They'll pass flint off to the last person, who will make a fire. First fire lit, wins immunity."

Jeff reveals a immunity idol, which looks like the Angry Video Game Nerd with his hand out like a Nazi.

"Before we begin, Andrew, Kruz, Peter, Natalie, and Matt all competed in this challenge in their season of Survivor. Andrew and Natalie won this challenge."

"Let's get started."

Chapera

Mud Crawl: Sabastian

Slide Puzzle: Matt and Will

Balance Beam: Anthony

Making Fire: Squall

Saboga

Mud Crawl: Sonic

Slide Puzzle: Andrew and Ryo

Balance Beam: Kevin

Making Fire: Dribbles

Mogo Mogo

Mud Crawl: Junior

Slide Puzzle: Kruz and Peter

Balance Beam: Beat

Making Fire: Quinn

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Junior, Sonic, and Sabastian dug through the mud. Sonic got through it quickly, and Sabastian followed shortly. Junior was struggling a bit, though.

Junior was still struggling as Matt and Will began to work on the Slide Puzzle. Andrew and Ryo ran over to their puzzle and began to work. Andrew and Ryo finished before Matt and Will.

Junior finally got out of the mud crawl and passed the flint off to Kruz and Peter. Kevin got onto the balance beam and began to take it slowly.

Kevin crossed the balance beam quickly and gave Dribbles the flint to make fire. Matt and Will were still struggling on the puzzle, until Will took over for him. Matt and Will finished the slide puzzle and passed the flint off to Anthony.

Anthony literally ran across the balance beam, and didn't take much time to cross it. Kruz and Peter were struggling with the puzzle still.

Dribbles and Squall were working on the fire, while Kruz and Peter continued to struggle. Eventually only one fire was finished first.

…

…

"SABOGA WINS IMMUNITY! It's down to Chapera and Mogo Mogo for the other piece of immunity!"

Kruz and Peter both gave up with the puzzle as they knew Squall was almost done with the fire.

"CHAPERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Both Saboga and Chapera cheered and hugged eachother.

"Good job to both Saboga and Chapera. Mogo Mogo, you have tribal council tomorrow night. See you then. One of you will be the first all star voted."

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 3

Beat and Curtis were talking in the jungle.

"How the %#$$ did Peter fail at the puzzle again?" asked Curtis, "Didn't he fail it in Emerald Hill?"

"He did, I think." replied Beat.

"_Peter is a big physical threat, but he sucks at the mental challenges! If anything, let's get Peter out tonight, and not have to worry about a physical threat later in the game." - Beat_

"I know it'll suck, but let's try to get Peter out tonight." said Curtis.

"Got it." replied Beat.

Meanwhile Kruz and Peter were talking.

"Damn, we suck at the puzzle." muttered Kruz.

"All we know," said Peter, "Is that a winner has to go tonight."

"Which one would be a better vote?" asked Kruz.

Peter shrugged, "Both, I guess."

"_It's hard to vote between Beat or Curtis. Both aren't any help to alliances. But both are good in the challenges. It'll be a tough vote." - Peter_

After discussing about it, Kruz nodded.

"Ok, let's tell Junior and Quinn, and we're set to go." said Kruz.

Beat was then talking to Quinn.

"I think we need Peter to go." noted Beat.

"Why? Isn't he strong?" asked Quinn.

"Not mentally! He sucked on the puzzle, and he even sucked in Emerald Hill on the SAME puzzle!"

Quinn nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"_I don't know whether or not I should trust the winners. They seem trustworthy, but I'll have to ask the others, and depending on what they want, I'll vote with the majority." - Quinn_

– – – – –

The Mogo Mogo tribe entered tribal council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so.

"As you know by now, your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So let's talk about the first three days. Kruz, you've placed the lowest out of all the all stars. Do you feel like an all star?" asked Jeff.

"I do, to be honest. I led my tribe of Grounders, and tried to beat the Scratches. I failed, but I did my best. I do feel like an all star." replied Kruz.

"Quinn, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"Being an all star is a great thing, and we have a good group of people. It'll suck to be the first all star to be voted out of the game. I hope it isn't me." replied Quinn.

"Junior, how do you vote tonight." asked Jeff.

"Right now we have two winners. I think it's best to target one of the two winners. Problem is, which one? That'll be the tough part." replied Junior.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Beat, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: Peter, I know your strong, but mentally, you need to be ready. Sorry bro. (Peter)

Kruz's Vote: Your a winner, and you need to go home, as we need a new winner. (?)

Quinn's Vote: You did well so far, but tonight's your night. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Peter. (Peter raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.)

Peter. Two votes Peter. (Peter shook his head.)

…

…

…

Beat. One vote Beat. (Beat nodded.)

Beat. Tied two votes Beat, two votes Peter.

…

…

Beat. Three votes Beat, two votes Peter. (Beat nodded.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor All Stars, Beat. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Beat sighed, "Good job guys, good luck, you hear me?". He took his torch up to Jeff for the first time.

"Beat, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck out there Curtis!" called Beat as he left.

"One winner down, 3 more to go. I'm not sure if that's a good strategy or not. If it is, then a new winner will be crowned. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Beat – Quinn, Peter, Junior, and Kruz

Peter – Curtis and Beat

First winner down!

Next episode: August 15th!


	3. Episode 2 New Alliances Form

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_18 previous contestants returned to play Survivor, one more time. They were already divided into 3 separate tribes; Chapera, Saboga, and Mogo Mogo._

_Mogo Mogo's Peter and Curtis blew out the competition and won the first reward challenge of Survivor All Stars._

_On Chapera, 2 old alliances were brought up; Will and Sabastian, and Squall and Dongwa. Dongwa later made an alliance with Anthony._

_On Saboga, Andrew and Sonic thrusted themselves into a big role, with Sonic using his spindash ability to make fire, and Andrew being a solid leader. Andrew also made a pact with Ryo._

_On Mogo Mogo, Curtis brought up to Beat that all 4 winners should all align and stick together once that opportunity arrives. Meanwhile, Kruz made a pact with Peter and Junior._

_At the first immunity challenge, Saboga and Chapera won the challenge, and Mogo Mogo had to go to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, the two winners were the immediate targets. But Curtis wanted Peter out, as he lost the puzzle challenge part for them, and he was a physical threat later in the game. Both groups needed Quinn's vote._

_In the end, Quinn sided with Kruz's alliance, and sent Beat home. Beat was the first winner voted out of the game. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Anthony, Dongwa, Matt 'Farmer', Sabastian, Squall, and Will**

**Mogo Mogo: Curtis, Junior, Kruz, Peter, and Quinn**

**Saboga: Andrew, Dribbles, Kevin, Natalie, Ryo, and Sonic**

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 4

Kruz felt satisfied after the vote.

"_I'm glad Beat's gone. In my mind Beat was more of a manipulative one then Curtis, so he needed to go first. Plus Curtis is quite strong." - Kruz_

Peter and Junior joined Kruz in the shelter while Curtis was out getting wood, and Quinn was fishing.

"Should Curtis really go next?" asked Peter.

Kruz nodded, "Why?"

"He's really good in the challenges." noted Peter.

"Yeah, but we all are good in the challenges, I think both he and Quinn are the weakest, though." replied Kruz.

"_I'm worried about losing the next immunity challenge, because all of us were strong competitors to begin with. We have no weak links on our tribe at all. So if we lose, we have to weaken our tribe." - Peter_

"We just have to try our best in the next immunity challenge," said Kruz, "Otherwise Curtis goes home, and he knows it."

Meanwhile Curtis was bringing back wood, alone.

"_I don't like anyone on my tribe. Only ones I can tolerate are Junior and Quinn. I don't like Kruz at all. Dude's a freaking control freak!" - Curtis_

"Seriously," whispered Curtis to himself, "Am I the only one doing work around here?"

– – – – –

Chapera Day 4

Sabastian and Will were out in the tribe boat, setting fish traps.

"Anthony has to go home first," said Will, "I'm not putting up with him in this season."

Sabastian nodded, "Yeah."

"_Anthony is pegged for elimination should we lose. I can't trust him, Sabastian can't trust him, no one can trust him. Why keep him around?" - Will_

"We need a third person in our tribe, who should it be?" asked Will.

"Well, Squall's won the game, and Dongwa and Farmer are weak players." noted Sabastian.

Will snapped his fingers, "That's it! I think Farmer's the best bet."

"_I do not trust Dongwa, and I'm not putting all my trust in a previous winner, so my only choice was Farmer. I think he's a good choice." - Will_

"Are you sure?" asked Sabastian, "I'm just afraid he'll lose us a challenge."

"We'll deal with that when it comes," noted Will, "But for now, let's go get Farmer."

Sabastian nodded, and the two of them rowed back to shore.

Meanwhile Matt and Squall were tending to fire.

"Squall," said Matt, "I'll just say this for the record, I think you won't be the first voted off our tribe."

"What makes you say that?" asked Squall.

"You are a tough cookie, and plus Anthony is already a big target." noted Matt.

"_I was afraid about tribal council, if ever we have to go. I've won, and I do not know if they'll keep me or not. Farmer has said that I won't be the first to go, and I felt a tad better." - Squall_

"I know Anthony is a snake, but so is Dongwa," replied Squall, "if anything I think Dongwa should go before Anthony."

Matt nodded, "I can see what you mean."

"_Anthony and Dongwa are outsiders on this tribe. I think one of them will be voted out when we have to attend tribal council. No doubt." - Matt_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 4

Kevin and Dribbles were chopping wood.

"We can do this all day long, man!" said Kevin.

Dribbles only nodded.

"So," Kevin brought up, "What are you thinking?"

Dribbles stopped chopping, "Ryo and Natalie have to go first. Ryo's too likable, and Natalie is a freaking flirt."

"_I asked Dribbles about the game, and I would like to work with him. I did want to reestablish my old alliance with Will, Sabastian, and Curtis, but it's a new game, and we need new alliances." - Kevin_

"If we vote Natalie out before Ryo, then I'll be happy. Ryo is stronger then her." replied Kevin.

Dribbles nodded, "I agree."

Kevin smiled, "Would you like to work together, for the first few days until, like, a twist comes around?"

Dribbles nodded, "That would be nice."

They shook hands.

"_I trust Kevin, and I want to make sure I stick to him until he gets voted out. I'm not going to play both sides this time." - Dribbles_

Meanwhile, Natalie and Andrew were talking.

"Honestly a lot has changed since Emerald Hill, Andrew," said Natalie.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I know."

" _Natalie, I'm sure, is trying to make good with me, but I can see through it." - Andrew_

"If you guys vote out Dribbles or Kevin before me," suggested Natalie, "I will have your back."

Andrew looked at her, "How can I be so sure about that?"

Natalie smiled, "Just trust me."

"_I need Andrew on my side, since last time he was busy with other morons, and I never had a chance to align with him. Did my plea work? I sure hope so." - Natalie_

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 5

Curtis and Quinn were talking along the beach.

"Listen dawg," said Curtis, "We need to stick together, and get Kruz out of power."

"_I know Kruz has an alliance, and I want him out of power, so that I have power. As long as I have a good alliance, and have power, I could care less about the rest of the game." - Curtis_

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"He's got Peter and Junior, I can feel it." replied Curtis.

"_Curtis came to me, asking me if we can align. I didn't want to, but after hearing what he told me..." - Quinn_

"If I go next, and you go back to tribal a third time, guess who's going home." noted Curtis.

Quinn nodded, "Me, right?"

Curtis nodded.

"But, how can we get the power to overthrow them?" asked Quinn.

Curtis held up a finger, "We can either, One, find a hidden idol and blindside them, or Two, Persuade Peter or Junior to flop over to us."

"I don't know if idols are in this season," said Quinn, "Our best bet is to get Junior or Peter."

"I say Junior, because Peter is from the same season as Kruz." noted Curtis.

"_If this plan works, it'll be the biggest turn around in the history of Survivor." - Curtis_

Curtis and Quinn shake hands.

"Let's do this!" smirked Quinn.

– – – – –

Chapera Day 5

Will was out in the jungle talking to Matt.

"I trust you," said Will, "And so does Sabastian. We're afraid that Anthony might go after us, and we need a third vote."

Matt nodded, "Ok, I can ensure you that neither one of you will be going home, even if you never came to me. Squall is also on the ball to get him out."

Will nodded, "That's good."

"_Farmer told me that Anthony was wanted out by not only him, but Squall as well. I feel better, but still, I need a third vote to be in my pact." - Will_

"But," continued Matt, "I do need someone to trust, and to have a great strategist on my side, oh man, that'd be awesome."

Matt shook Will's hand.

"You've got a deal!"

Will smiled.

"_I made an alliance with Will, and he also says that Sabastian is in with us. With two votes on my side, there's no way I'll be voted out for at least several days." - Matt_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 5

Andrew was talking to Ryo about what Natalie said yesterday.

"Should we trust her?" asked Ryo.

Andrew shrugged, "I don't know. Last time I never did trust her. Maybe this time she might have my back again."

"If we decide to trust her, then Kevin goes home." noted Ryo.

"_Andrew and I have a pact, and we need to decide if we should trust Natalie or not." -Ryo_

"What about Sonic or Dribbles," thought Andrew out loud, "Where do they stand?"

Ryo shrugged, "I think both are flying under the radar for right now."

"_If we trust Natalie, then Kevin might go home, as he's the next weakest. But who else can we trust besides eachother?" - Andrew_

"I was thinking Sonic." said Andrew.

Ryo kind of hesitated, "I don't know. We've had a history together."

"_Sonic was part of my demise in SEGA All Stars. I don't know if I should trust him this time." - Ryo_

"I trust him more then Dribbles, to be honest." noted Andrew.

Ryo nodded, still hesitant.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Chapera and Saboga entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Mogo Mogo, Beat voted out last tribal council."

Sonic raised his fist in the air, while Andrew and Squall worried a bit about a winner being voted out first.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from both Chapera and Saboga."

Sabastian and Ryo did so respectively.

"OK, for today's challenge, each tribe will paddle a canoe out and around the tribe flag. While you are heading back to shore you have to collect four supply crates. Once you get to shore, you must pull the crates to shore then carry them to there tribe mat. Once you get all four crates they must be untied to get six puzzle pole pieces and a flag. First 2 tribes to correctly solve the puzzle and race the flag on top of it wins reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed pillows and blankets.

"This only goes to the First Place finisher of today's challenge. These should keep you warm at night."

"You both have to pick 3 people to row the boat and collect the crates, and 2 people to solve the puzzle. This challenge is from Green Hill; Anthony, Sabastian, Will, Kevin, Curtis, and Junior all did this challenge. Both Anthony and Junior succeeded in this challenge. "

"Before we begin, there is another twist, which we'll get to after the challenge. Wait for my go."

Chapera chose,

Rowing: Anthony, Sabastian, and Squall

Puzzle: Matt and Will

Saboga chose,

Rowing: Dribbles, Kevin, and Natalie

Puzzle: Andrew and Ryo

Mogo Mogo chose,

Rowing: Curtis, Junior, and Quinn

Puzzle: Kruz and Peter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Squall helped Chapera get into motion, by getting Sabastian and Anthony to row in sync with him. Sabastian was collecting the crates. Mogo Mogo was close behind them, and Saboga was struggling with the paddling.

"Chapera is back with all of their crates! Farmer and Will can start on their puzzle!"

Farmer and Will jumped right into the puzzle, and began to work on it immediately. Mogo Mogo then started to fall behind due to Quinn accidentally dropping a crate, and he and Junior had to dive into the water to retrieve it.

"Chapera is almost done with their puzzle!"

Saboga and Mogo Mogo were almost done collecting each and every crate. But it then became a battle between the two tribes.

"CHAPERA WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Chapera hugged and cheered.

Mogo Mogo began to fail with their paddling, while Saboga finally got to shore.

"Saboga is back with all of their crates! Andrew and Ryo can begin with their puzzle!"

Mogo Mogo tried their best to recooperate, but Saboga was almost done.

"Saboga is almost done with their puzzle! Come on Mogo Mogo, get it together!"

Mogo Mogo did get it back together, and they finally made it back to shore.

"Mogo Mogo is back! Kruz and Peter may begin on their puzzle!"

But it was too little, too late.

…

…

…

"SABOGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Saboga hugged and cheered.

"Ok Chapera, you win the comfort items, and you also win the right to kidnap two people; one from each tribe. Who will they be?"

Chapera conversed quietly.

"Natalie and Curtis."

As they walked over to Chapera's mat, Jeff gave them both notes to read in private.

"Ok, Natalie and Curtis, you will spend time at Chapera until the next reward challenge. As for Mogo Mogo, one of the four of you will be going home, and it cannot be Curtis. See you then."

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 6

Quinn came back to camp, with only one thing on his mind, "Time for damage control."

"_I'm screwed tonight, I don't think there's a way for me to persuade Junior to flop over to my side, and it'll just be a tie." - Quinn_

Kruz, Junior, and Peter were talking in the shelter.

"I can't believe Curtis was saved." said Kruz.

"So, Quinn goes home?" asked Peter.

Kruz nodded, "There is no other choice."

"_Curtis was tonights target, but due to the new kidnapping twist, um, Quinn has to go home. He's on the outside, and I think he knows it." - Kruz_

But Quinn wasn't ready to back down, and went to Junior.

"I know I'm probably going home," noted Quinn, "But Peter is not good at puzzles. Had it not been for him, we would've won those two immunities."

"_Why would we consider voting out Peter? I mean he won a lot in his season, nows not the time to get him out." - Junior_

Junior nodded, "But I think we need Peter, I mean, there'll most likely be physical challenges later on."

Quinn nodded, "Just think about it, there might still be mental challenges, and we need to be ready."

"_I hope Junior gets my message, and causes a tie tonight. If not, I'm going home." - Quinn_

– – – – –

The Mogo Mogo tribe entered tribal council.

"Well, welcome back to tribal council. Kruz, how does it feel to lose the immunity challenge again?" asked Jeff.

"Sucks, you know. I only lost the first one in Emerald Hill. I didn't want to lose another one. But the target we had in mind, was saved tonight." replied Kruz.

"So Junior, according to what Kruz said, if Curtis was here, he would've been voted out?" asked Jeff.

"Seems that way, yes." replied Junior

"Ok it's time to vote, Quinn, your up."

– – –

Kruz's Vote: Sorry, dude. You wouldn't of been voted out had Curtis been here. (Quinn)

Quinn's Vote: I do not think your strong mentally like you are physically. Sorry. (Peter)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Quinn. (He nodded.)

Peter. One vote Peter, one vote Quinn.

Quinn. Two votes Quinn, one vote Peter. One vote left. (Quinn looked over at Junior.)

…

…

…

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor All Stars, Quinn. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Quinn nodded, and took his torch over to Jeff.

"Quinn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Quinn gave away the peace sign and left, "Good luck!"

"With two members voted out of your tribe, you need to find a way to bring yourselves back to the top, or else you will be back here once again. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Peter – Quinn

Quinn – Peter, Junior, and Kruz

Next Episode: August 17!


	4. Episode 3 The Idol Game

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Will and Sabastian made a decision to let Farmer join their alliance in order to gain control over Chapera. Farmer happily agreed to their alliance._

_At Saboga, Natalie tried to get in good with Andrew, and try to make an alliance with him. Andrew was unsure, and wanted to ask Ryo if she should join them. Ryo was undecided._

_At Mogo Mogo, Curtis told Quinn that after he was gone, Quinn would be next should they lose another challenge. Curtis wanted the power to be in his hands, and along with Quinn they planned to flop Junior over to their side._

_At the immunity challenge, Chapera and Saboga once again dominated and sent Mogo Mogo to tribal council once again. Chapera got a chance to kidnap two people, one from each tribe. They chose Natalie from Saboga, and Curtis from Mogo Mogo._

_With Curtis safe from the vote, Kruz told his alliance that Quinn would obviously be the one leaving. Quinn tried to save himself by persuading Junior to vote Peter out._

_But all his pleading failed, and Quinn was the next one to be voted out of the game. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Anthony, Dongwa, Matt 'Farmer', Sabastian, Squall, and Will**

**Mogo Mogo: Curtis, Junior, Kruz, and Peter**

**Saboga: Andrew, Dribbles, Kevin, Natalie, Ryo, and Sonic**

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 7

Kruz and Peter having a chat.

"Why have the outsiders been targeting me?" asked Peter.

Kruz rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Your the biggest threat!"

"_I know I'm the biggest threat in this game, but it's stupid to vote me off for right now. I'm needed to beat the other 2 tribes, and I think we can do it!" - Peter_

"Yeah I know," muttered Peter, "But we keep having these stupid puzzle challenges, we all know I suck at those."

Kruz nodded.

"_If we lose again, I'm safe, Peter's safe, and Junior's safe. Curtis is gone, as he's an outsider. Plus, if we were to swap, and gets back with Will, or Kev, or whatever, then we'll be seeing a remake of Green Hill." - Kruz_

"Let's just do our best in the challenges," replied Kruz, "And we'll be fine."

– – – – –

Chapera Day 7

Curtis was reading the note in private.

"_It was a clue to a hidden immunity idol. Apparently, there are 3 of them; one on each island. I need to find one, whether it's here, or at Mogo Mogo." - Curtis_

Natalie also read the note.

"_I'm happy about there being a hidden idol, but I'm not in jeopardy right now, so there's no need for it. There was another thing on the note, which told me to give this clue to another player. Hmm..." - Natalie_

Curtis, of course, went over to Will.

"Dawg," smiled Curtis, "I've got news. There's an idol somewhere on this island!"

Will smirked, "Yes! We need to find that idol."

"_I'm glad Curtis gave me a clue to the hidden idol. But, oh my god, here we go again. I don't want 15 people all coming over to me with clues, just like in Green Hill." - Will_

"Yo, Will," replied Curtis, "If we lose, I'm gone. There's no way I can save myself over there."

"Don't worry dude, you found an idol last time, I'm sure you can find another one!" encouraged Will.

Curtis nodded, "Yeah, I hope."

Meanwhile with Natalie, she was talking with Anthony.

"Heres a clue that I think you want." smiled Natalie.

Anthony eagerly took the clue.

"_I'm glad that Natalie gave me a clue, I'm SO desperate right now to save myself, and perhaps even Dongwa maybe." - Anthony_

"Thanks, cutie!" smiled Anthony.

"_I gave the clue to Anthony, because I know from watching his season, that he's a target, and I want to save him." - Natalie_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 7

Ryo was lying on a log, while Andrew was walking back and forth.

"I don't know man." said Andrew.

"_Myself and Ryo are torn. We don't know who to trust; Sonic, or Natalie. We want both, but we don't know when we'll be swapped up." - Andrew_

"I can't trust Sonic," replied Ryo, "Natalie might be a safer bet."

"Well, I can't trust Natalie!" replied Andrew.

"_We need to make a decision. I mean now, especially if we lose the next challenge." - Ryo_

"I don't know, man." sighed Ryo.

Meanwhile, Dribbles, Kevin, and Sonic were hanging around the fire.

"Originally," said Dribbles, "I thought Andrew should go first for being a winner, but now I think Natalie should go. I can't trust her, as she might try something with someone at Chapera."

Both Kevin and Sonic nodded.

"_I trust Andrew more then I can trust Natalie, and I think she should be voted out first from our tribe." - Sonic_

"To be honest," said Kevin, "I think all the winners should be gone. Beat is gone, and I'm not sure if Curtis and Squall will go next on their tribe, but Andrew is here with us. Let's deal with him."

Dribbles nodded, "Can't let a winner make it to the end, as they might win again if the numbers play right."

"_Kevin brings up a good point. If we keep Andrew around, it might hurt our game, as all of us are here to win, something 14 of us have not succeeded in doing. 4 of us came here either for another million, or for the experience." - Dribbles_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Chapera and Saboga entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Mogo Mogo, Quinn voted out last tribal council."

Everyone nodded.

"Curtis and Natalie can rejoin their original tribes."

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for todays challenge, you will choose one person to be a water bearer. It should be your strongest person. 2 people will cross over to the other tribe's water bearer; one for each opposing tribe, and put as much buckets onto the water bearer's pole. Last one standing wins reward."

Jeff revealed 3 extra water jugs and 3 extra rice bags.

"Winning tribe will win these extra bags and jugs of food. Winner will also kidnap two members from each tribe. This challenge was done in SEGA All Stars; Sonic, Ryo, and Junior all competed in this challenge, but not a single one of them won. Let's get started."

Chapera

Water Bearer: Squall

Bringing the Buckets to the Water Bearer: Dongwa and Matt

Saboga

Water Bearer: Ryo

Bringing the Buckets to the Water Bearer: Kevin and Sonic

Mogo Mogo

Water Bearer: Kruz

Bringing the Buckets to the Water Bearer: Junior and Peter

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Squall, Ryo, and Kruz were holding on with all their might. Ryo, having been the water bearer in SEGA All Stars, had a sense of deja vu during this challenge.

Soon, all of the water buckets have been placed on the water bearers. It was now once again a battle to endure. Eventually, one of them fell over.

….

….

….

"Squall dropped out of the challenge! It's down to Ryo and Kruz!"

Both of their muscles were straining, and both were struggling. Ryo was determined to win this time. Eventually, one fell.

….

….

….

"RYO DROPS OUT! KRUZ WINS REWARD FOR MOGO MOGO!"

Kruz fell over in exhaustion, and Mogo Mogo lifted him up in the air.

"Good job guys, you will have more food and water at camp. Now, you'll get to kidnap two people. You may not kidnap Natalie."

Mogo Mogo huddled around eachother.

"Anthony and Kevin."

Anthony and Kevin moved over to the green mat.

"They will return to your tribe at the next immunity challenge. See you then."

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 8

Both Anthony and Kevin got their their clues to the idol.

"_I need to give the clue over to Curtis, as I'm thinking he's going to be going home if Mogo Mogo loses immunity." - Kevin_

Kevin went over to Curtis, "I think you need this, man."

Curtis arm pumped, "Kevin! Dawg! You are my savior!"

"_Kevin is awesome! With this clue, I am sure to find that idol now!" - Curtis_

"Let's go dawg." said Curtis.

Curtis and Kevin entered the forest, where idol was supposedly hidden.

Meanwhile, Anthony gave the clue to Kruz.

"I didn't know who to give it to, man," said Anthony, "I chose you, as I thought you were the leader."

Kruz nodded, "I am the leader, anyway, dude."

"_Time to play the idol game again. I hope I'm smarter this time." - Kruz_

Meanwhile with Curtis and Kevin, they were exploring the forest.

"Dawg," said Curtis, "Check the trees. The first clue said that."

Kevin and Curtis began to check each and every tree.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kevin! Dawg! I've got it!" called Curtis.

Kevin ran over to Curtis, who found the idol in a tree.

"Great! Good job!" smiled Kevin.

Curtis patted Kevin on the back, "Thank you for helping me man!"

"_Kruz, get ready to go home, as I am coming after you and your alliance! Booyah!" - Curtis_

– – – – –

Chapera Day 8

Sabastian and Squall were talking beside the fire.

"I know myself and Dongwa seem like an obvious pair," said Squall, "But aren't you and Will a bigger threat?"

Sabastian shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't stay very long. You and Dongwa both made Final 2. Doesn't that make you more of a threat?"

Squall shrugged, "I only worked with Dongwa at the end, you were with Will during the whole game before you were blindsided."

"_Will and Sabastian are an obvious pair, and so are myself and Dongwa. But I'm not relying on Dongwa this time. I'm relying on myself, and myself only." - Squall_

"You've got a point." muttered Sabastian.

"_I'm getting worried about keeping Squall around. He's a winner, but he might be after myself and Will. I've got to tell Will if it gets too serious." - Sabastian_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 8

Ryo went over to Natalie.

"_Andrew and I have decided to trust Natalie, because I think she has no one else on any other tribe that she can align with, while Sonic might align with Junior if given the chance." - Ryo_

"Andrew and I have been talking." began Ryo.

Natalie smiled, "Oooh, whatcha talking about?"

"Well," said Ryo, "We want to make a deal with you. You in?"

"_Ryo and Andrew want me in with them, as I wanted. I accepted whole heartedly." - Natalie_

"I'm in buddy!" smiled Natalie.

Ryo and Natalie shook hands.

"Good." nodded Ryo.

"_I'm glad Natalie is in with us, but if she betrays us, she'll be gone. No doubt." - Ryo_

Ryo told Andrew what Natalie said.

"Good," smiled Andrew, "Just remember, she goes home if she stabs us in the back."

Ryo nodded, "I know."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All of the tribes entered the challenge area.

"Anthony and Kevin can return to their respective tribes."

Anthony and Kevin returned to their tribes.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from both Chapera and Saboga."

Squall and Sonic did so respectively.

"OK, for today's challenge, each tribe will pick one person to eat a random disgusting meal. First two tribes to down 4 meals, wins immunity."

"This challenge was in Green Hill. Anthony, Junior, Kevin, Sabastian, Will, and Curtis done this challenge. Anthony and Junior were the only ones successful."

Chapera sat out Matt and Dongwa, and Saboga sat out Kevin and Natalie.

"First up, Anthony, Dribbles, and Kruz. First two to down this meal both get a point."

Jeff revealed giant clams.

Anthony ate these last time in Green Hill, and took his time with them. Kruz ate the clam out quickly, while Dribbles struggled.

"Anthony and Kruz both score a point! Chapera: 1 Saboga: 0 Mogo Mogo: 1."

"Next round, Sabastian, Ryo, and Curtis."

Jeff revealed an octopus tentacle.

Ryo ripped several pieces off and ate them one small piece at a time. Sabastian tried to shove all of it in his mouth, but he choked a little bit. Curtis took bites out of it like a Subway sandwich.

"Ryo and Curtis score a point! Chapera: 1 Saboga: 1 Mogo Mogo: 2."

"Next round, Will, Andrew, and Junior."

Jeff revealed peanut worms.

Will took all 4 of them and ate them all up in one swoop. Junior plopped them all in his mouth quickly. Andrew was also plopping them in his mouth.

…

…

"Will and Junior score a point! Chapera: 2 Saboga: 1 Mogo Mogo: 3."

"Next round, Squall, Sonic, and Peter. If Peter scores, Mogo Mogo wins immunity."

Jeff revealed sea cucumbers.

Squall nodded and ate it easily. Sonic and Peter both choked on it, but tried to keep it in. Sonic struggled a bit with it.

…

…

"Squall and Peter score a point. MOGO MOGO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Mogo Mogo hugged.

"Next round, Anthony and Dribbles. Should Anthony score, Chapera wins immunity."

Jeff revealed fish eyes.

Anthony and Dribbles dug into the eyes, both going at fast speeds to eat them. In the end, only one finished first.

….

….

….

….

"ANTHONY FINISHED FIRST! CHAPERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Chapera hugged eachother.

"Good job Chapera and Mogo Mogo. Both of your tribes are safe. As for Saboga, tribal council tonight. First member of your tribe will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Saboga Day 9

Ryo wasn't happy with Dribbles' performance at the challenge.

"_Dribbles failed to help us at the challenge. I thought Dribbles would pull through for us, and now one of us has to go home." - Ryo_

Andrew, Natalie, and Ryo were talking.

"I did say Kevin was going first," said Andrew, "But after Dribbles' performance today I changed my mind, Dribbles goes tonight."

"_Curse of the Food Challenge, as I call it. Thomas failed it in Green Hill for Ravu, and Dribbles failed it for us. It might also be good for us game wise, as Dribbles is known for double dealing people." - Andrew_

"We need a fourth vote, though." said Ryo.

"I'm thinking Sonic would vote Dribbles." noted Natalie.

Ryo sighed, "I'll do it."

Ryo went over to Sonic.

"Have you thought of a vote tonight?" asked Ryo.

Sonic nodded, "Natalie. She's our weakest link. I know Dribbles lost us the challenge, but physically speaking, you know. Natalie's weak."

"Dude," said Ryo, "It'll be better in the long run if we kept Natalie around. Dribbles has friends on other tribes, like Dongwa or Squall."

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, but."

"_I don't know if I should vote off either Dribbles or Natalie. Really doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm not leaving tonight." - Sonic_

– – – – –

The Saboga tribe entered tribal council.

"Grab a torch everyone. Put it over the fire."

Everyone did so.

"As you know by now, your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

Everyone sat down.

"So it's the first time I'm meeting Saboga at tribal. Dribbles, how does it feel to be back in Survivor, right after you got back from Reals vs. OCs?" asked Jeff.

"Crazy, I mean really. I've been ready to continue even after Reals vs. OCs. I'm back, and I'm ready to win." replied Dribbles.

"Ryo, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting out a weak link. I don't think they can compete with us." replied Ryo.

Sonic nodded with him.

"Kevin, when you went over to Mogo Mogo how was their camp?" asked Jeff.

"It was better then ours, for sure. I'm impressed that a tribe of 4 can deal with the elements so well." replied Kevin.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: I'm sorry, but you cannot be trusted. (Dribbles)

Dribbles' Vote: You are the weakest link, and I do not except anything else. (Natalie)

Kevin's Vote: Nothing personal, just making the tribe stronger. (Natalie)

Ryo's Vote: It's a curse, I guess, with the food challenges. You fell victim, sorry. (Dribbles)

Sonic's Vote: This is only to help the tribe out. I'm sorry. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Natalie.

Natalie. Two votes Natalie. (She nodded.)

Dribbles. One vote Dribbles, two votes Natalie. (Dribbles thought that was Natalie's vote.)

…

…

Dribbles. Tied two votes Dribbles, two votes Natalie. (Dribbles raised an eyebrow.)

Dribbles. Three votes Dribbles, two votes Natalie. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Natalie. We have a tie. 3 votes Dribbles. 3 votes Natalie.

"Here's what we're going to do. Since it's too early to do the purple rock, we're going to do something different. For this tiebreaker, we're going to make fire. First person to light their torch, stays in the game, and other goes home."

Dribbles and Natalie got settled.

"Survivors ready? Go."

Dribbles immediately got a good fire going, and Natalie was taking her time. Every time Dribbles had a good fire, it eventually went out.

This went on for 5 minutes, with Dribbles' fire going up and then going down. Natalie's fire was building up gradually.

Eventually, only one torch was lit.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Natalie's torch is lit! Natalie is staying in the game! Dribbles, I'm sorry, but this game is over for you. You need to hand me your torch."

Dribbles sighed, and took his torch up to Jeff.

"Dribbles, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Rock on Saboga!" called Dribbles as he left.

"With Dribbles gone, was it the best move? We'll find out sooner or later. Grab your torches and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Dribbles – Natalie, Ryo, and Andrew

Natalie – Sonic, Kevin, and Dribbles

I didn't want to do the purple rock, as it seemed stupid early in the game. So I tried a fire making tiebreaker.

Next episode: August 19!


	5. Episode 4 Fooling The Enemy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Andrew and Ryo wanted Natalie in their alliance, knowing that she has no one else to align with in other tribes. She accepted the offer._

_Curtis was kidnapped by Chapera, and got some clues to the hidden idol, and when Kevin gave him more clues, he found the hidden immunity idol!_

_At the immunity challenge, Dribbles couldn't stomach the meal quick enough, and lost immunity for Saboga._

_Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie all targeted Dribbles, but on the other side, Sonic, Kevin, and Dribbles wanted Natalie out. Ryo tried to persuade Sonic to change his vote. Sonic didn't know if he should._

_At tribal council, Sonic didn't change his vote, and caused a tie between Dribbles and Natalie. They both then competed in a fire making challenge, which Natalie won when Dribbles couldn't get his flames to stay. Dribbles was eliminated instead. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Anthony, Dongwa, Matt 'Farmer', Sabastian, Squall, and Will**

**Mogo Mogo: Curtis, Junior, Kruz, and Peter**

**Saboga: Andrew, Kevin, Natalie, Ryo, and Sonic**

– – – – –

Saboga Day 10

Kevin and Sonic were sitting alone near the fire.

"I think it was a mistake to vote Dribbz off." said Sonic.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, sure he failed a challenge, but he is one of our stronger members."

"_To see one of my allies leave, um, it sucks. I feel on the outside, along with Sonic. We need to get off the block, and stay in the game." - Kevin_

Sonic hung his head low, "I'm praying for a tribal shuffle soon. I really want a change in the game."

Meanwhile, Ryo and Andrew were talking in the jungle.

"We're set to go in this game," smiled Ryo, "Unless we swap up the tribes, then we have nothing to worry."

Andrew nodded, "Just don't get too cocky Ryo, I've been through positions like that."

"_We got Natalie to stay in this game, and my alliance is set to go. As long as no twists come in the way, I think we can go far." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Chapera Day 10

Sabastian was talking to Matt and Will near the beach.

"I'm thinking we should split up Squall and Dongwa." said Sabastian.

Will nodded, "Yeah, let me guess, they want you and I to be split up?"

Sabastian nodded, "That's what Squall indirectly told me."

"_Squall and Dongwa are a strong pair, I don't care if their together in this game, I need them to be split up. No matter what, it's a done deal." - Sabastian_

"I say Dongwa goes first, as he's weaker then Squall." noted Matt.

Will nodded, "Personally I don't care who goes first, anyone who tries to come after my alliance is considered dead."

Sabastian nodded, "Oh yeah. Just watch him Farmer, he'll personally get them out, just like he did with Jordan and Anthony in Green Hill."

"_I know I am a big threat in the game of Survivor, but I'm trying to keep my alliance with Sabastian a secret, because people who align with their old allies are seen as dangerous. I don't believe in that philosophy. Align with whoever." - Will_

Meanwhile, Anthony and Dongwa were talking about the idol.

"I'd wish I never found the idol last time," laughed Anthony, "It was my downfall."

Dongwa chuckled, "I never had to use it, as we were more comfortable with our position."

"_I've got two clues to an immunity idol, and I hope to find the idol here on Chapera Beach. I need to save my ass. (laughs)" - Anthony_

"Find that to save yourself," smiled Dongwa, "No need to worry about me."

"_Quite personally, I think Squall will be voted out first from our tribe. He's a winner, and all winners need to go. Beat's already gone. There's 3 to go." - Dongwa_

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Day 10

Curtis was in the jungle, and he was spinning the idol on his finger.

"Great to have this thing once again." smirked Curtis.

"_Both times in the seasons I've played, I found the idol first both times! Am I an idol master or something? I doubt it, but, it would be awesome." - Curtis_

Meanwhile Kruz and Peter were talking.

"Curtis knows he's going next," said Kruz, "Is that why we haven't seen him lately?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess he's understanding the fact that he can't save himself against our alliance."

"_Curtis has been on the outside since the beginning, I mean really. He's a winner. I bet Andrew and Squall are also outsiders on their tribes." - Kruz_

"We got you, me, and Junior," reminded Kruz, "I doubt Curtis can try anything to break us up."

"_I think Kruz is over looking the fact that Curtis might of picked up the hidden idol. I don't know for sure, but it's a possibility." - Peter_

Kruz patted Peter on the back, "I'm glad we could work together in this game, unlike in Emerald Hill."

Peter nodded, "I agree."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Chapera and Mogo Mogo entered the challenge area.

"Let's bring in Saboga, Dribbles voted out last tribal council."

A lot of surprise was shown in both tribes.

"I want all of you to stand on one of those disks. Doesn't matter which disk, just pick one."

All 15 Survivors found a disk and stood on it.

"Now, all of you, pick up the disk."

Everyone picked up the disk, and everyone found either a Red Chapera buff, a Yellow Saboga buff, or nothing.

"If you grabbed a red buff, drop your own buff, and go over to the red mat. If you grabbed a yellow buff, drop your own buff as well, and go over to the yellow mat. If you have nothing, stay where you are."

The ones with the red buffs were, Dongwa, Natalie, Will, Peter, Junior, Curtis, and Kruz.

The ones with the yellow buffs were, Sonic, Squall, Sabastian, Kevin, Ryo, Matt, and Anthony.

Andrew was left with nothing.

"Andrew, you will be on a tribe, but they will have to play for you. Here's how the challenge works, you will work together to build a shelter. You will use simple supplies such as wood, bricks, cinder blocks, and you will have a tarp. I will grade you guys on appearance and style. Best shelter wins reward."

"This challenge was in Reals vs. OCs; Both Dongwa and Squall did this challenge, and both won the challenge."

"For your reward, you will win a bathroom supplies, as well as Andrew as a tribe member."

Working for Chapera: Junior, Kruz, Will, and Peter

Working for Saboga: Ryo, Matt, Squall, and Sonic

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Kruz and Sonic ran out into the jungle to collect bricks and wood. Sonic was faster then Kruz, obviously, and got his supplies quicker then Kruz.

Ryo and Squall were working on the shelter for Saboga, while Will and Junior were building the shelter for Chapera. Peter set up 4 big tall logs to form a square to set up the tarp.

Matt saw the tarp being set up, and got Ryo to start making the tarp. Sonic returned with some wood, and began to set up the shelter.

Kruz returned with a ton of wood, and gave it all to Peter and Junior to build the shelter with. Will was carving out some loose ends in the wood.

After the challenge, Jeff judged both shelters.

"Saboga scores a 10, and Chapera scores an 18! CHAPERA WINS REWARD!"

All of Chapera hugged as Jeff handed Andrew a red buff.

"Good job Chapera, you win Andrew as a tribe member and the bathroom supplies! As for Saboga, you get nothing. Both tribes will return to their original camp, with personal items being moved over to your respective island. See you later."

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Dongwa, Junior, Kruz, Natalie, Peter, and Will**

**Saboga: Anthony, Kevin, Matt 'Farmer', Ryo, Sabastian, Sonic, and Squall**

– – – – –

Chapera Day 11

Kruz, Peter, and Junior were all relived to stay on the same tribe.

"_To have my alliance remain in tact on this tribe is excellent! I still think we can run the tribe, as long as both Curtis and Andrew leave the game." - Kruz_

Meanwhile Will and Curtis were walking through the jungle.

"Dawg, Will," smiled Curtis, "I've got the hidden immunity idol! Kevin gave me the second clue!"

Will high fived Curtis, "Sweet! Good job Curtis, once again!"

Curtis held up a finger, "But I'm not letting you use it."

Will laughed with him, "Don't worry Curtis, I've learned my lesson."

"_To have Curtis on my tribe, and not Sabastian or Farmer, is actually a good thing. I was aligned with Curtis longer then I was with Sabastian, and we did more damage together." - Will_

"Dude, Will," said Curtis, "We need Kruz out of here. His whole alliance is here on this tribe; him, Junior, and Peter. We need him out of here!"

Will nodded, "Don't worry Curtis, we'll take care of it."

"_Myself and Will are back in business baby. If this earns me another million, then it was worth it." - Curtis_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 11

Sabastian and Matt were taking a walk in the jungle.

"I can't believe Will isn't with us anymore." sighed Matt.

Sabastian sighed, "Farmer, shut up, we will be fine without Will. We have Kevin on this tribe. He'll help us for sure."

"_Will might be on the other tribe, but we have Kevin on this tribe. He'll help our game out." - Sabastian_

Sabastian found Kevin also in the jungle, walking around.

"Kevin! Get your ass over here!" called Sabastian. Kevin came over to Matt and Sabastian.

"What's up?" asked Kevin.

"Can you help us out here," began Sabastian, "We need to stay in the game, and Will isn't with us on the tribe anymore. Would you be willing to help?"

Kevin nodded, "Sure, I'm was on the outside earlier on Saboga."

"_With Sabastian and Farmer on my side, I think we can control what happens on Saboga now." - Kevin_

Meanwhile, Squall and Ryo were walking by the beach.

"Saboga beach isn't as perfect." sighed Ryo.

"I agree." replied Squall.

"_Being on the outside, I need an alliance or some sort of a deal to save myself, and get myself some stock." - Squall_

"Say Ryo," asked Squall, "Would you want to form an alliance?"

Ryo thought about it.

"_Having lost my original alliance with Andrew and Natalie over at Chapera, I will need a new temporary alliance to help me get through these few weeks." - Ryo_

"Sure Squall," nodded Ryo, shaking Squall's hand, "I need one too, and I trust you."

Squall nodded back, "Good. I think we will make a good pair."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Chapera. I've already gotten the other immunity from Mogo Mogo, which is no more."

Peter gave the immunity back from Chapera.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will be flinging flaming cannonballs with this net. You need to burn through all 3 of your tribe flags. First tribe to burn all of their flags, wins immunity."

"This challenge was from both Green Hill and Reals vs. OCs. Will, Sabastian, Curtis, Kevin, Squall, Dongwa, and Anthony all competed in this challenge before. Everyone but Curtis and Kevin were successful."

"First up, Kruz taking on Ryo."

Both through their cannonballs far in the air, and only one took out a flag.

"Kruz scores for Chapera! We are 1-0!"

"Next up, Peter taking on Anthony."

Anthony threw his far in the air, while Peter's got blown off course.

"Anthony scores for Saboga! We are tied 1-1!"

"Next up, Natalie taking on Sabastian."

Both threw their balls far into the air, and only one got a flag out.

"Natalie scores for Chapera! Chapera leads 2-1!"

"Next up, Will taking on Sonic! Will scores, and Chapera will win immunity."

Sonic got a running start, while Will threw his normally, and only one got a flag.

"Sonic keeps Saboga alive! We are tied again 2-2!"

"The last throwers are Andrew for Chapera, and Farmer for Saboga. Who ever scores this point wins immunity for his tribe."

Both Andrew and Matt shot their balls high into the sky, and only one got a target out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"FARMER SCORES FOR SABOGA! FARMER WINS IMMUNITY FOR SABOGA!"

All of Saboga cheered for Matt and hugged eachother.

"Good job Saboga, all 7 of you will be safe tonight. As for Chapera, one of the 8 of you will be going home tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Chapera Day 12

Will and Kruz were talking.

"You need to consider keeping Curtis around, despite the fact that he won." said Will.

Kruz rolled his eyes, "I know your his friend, Will, but-"

"We're going to make our tribe weaker by getting Curtis out." interrupted Will.

"_Will is wanting to keep Curtis, and keep the tribe strong. I just think he's wanting to keep Curtis around for his own game." - Kruz_

"Who would you want out?" asked Kruz.

Will thought about it, "Dongwa."

"_I know Kruz could go out now, but we need to get Kruz to feel comfortable with his position, so if we keep him around, then he won't suspect that we're after him." - Will_

"Promise that Dongwa will go home?" said Kruz.

Will nodded, "Yeah."

Meanwhile Curtis, Dongwa, and Andrew were hanging out by the fire.

"Dudes," said Curtis, "We need to take down Kruz."

Andrew gave him a look, "Why?"

Curtis sighed, "He, Peter, and Junior all have an alliance. If they get the power in this tribe, they will control everything that happens on this tribe."

"_Curtis suggested that we vote out one of Kruz's alliance members. I thought that would be a great idea, considering that I need my alliance back in control." - Andrew_

Dongwa nodded, "I think Junior should go, because he's a serious floater. He'll do whatever Kruz will tell him. It happened with Ben Tan on Green Hill, and Sonic on SEGA All Stars. Junior followed both of them, and he'll do it again here."

"_Junior flops a lot, and he always follows a certain player, in this case Kruz. I think Junior needs to leave." - Dongwa_

"Well," said Curtis, "We got 3 votes, we only need 5 votes to make majority. I can get Will to vote. Can someone get Natalie?"

Andrew nodded, "I can."

Curtis got up to find Will.

"_Once I get Will, and Andrew gets Natalie, Junior will be leaving tonight." - Curtis_

"Will, dawg," said Curtis, "We're voting Junior tonight, you cool?"

Will shook his head, "It's Dongwa tonight, and let me explain."

"_Will explained by fooling Kruz and his alliance into thinking they have control, we can blindside them in the worse possible way!" - Curtis_

"Fine, dawg," sighed Curtis, "But we better not screw up next time we go to tribal."

Will nodded, "Don't worry we're gold, as you have the idol."

"_Dongwa goes tonight, and then we'll send home one of Kruz's men next time. I'm ready to regain control of the game that I lost 2 days ago." - Will_

Curtis left, "I'll go tell Andrew."

Will nodded, "Okay. Cool."

– – – – –

The Chapera tribe entered tribal council.

"Dongwa and Will, there is a torch for each of you, take that torch and light it."

Both Dongwa and Will did so.

"As you know by now, your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

They sat down.

"Welcome Chapera to your first tribal council! Curtis, coming from Mogo Mogo, how is Chapera's camp compared to Mogo Mogo's?" asked Jeff.

"Well, it's well more organized then at Mogo Mogo; that's a start." replied Curtis.

"Natalie, how was Saboga's camp compared to Chapera's?" asked Jeff.

"A lot better! I was here when I was kidnapped, and it still looks awesome. They really did a good job working on the shelter." replied Natalie.

"Will, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Voting out the weaker members of the tribe, we need to beat Saboga in immunity, and once that happens, I'll be happy." replied Will.

"Junior, how concerned are you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm feeling comfortable tonight, but things still happen, so you'll never know." replied Junior.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Peter, your up."

– – – – –

Dongwa's Vote: Sorry, but you are a floater, and can't be trusted. (Junior)

Will's Vote: You are the weakest link. Also, say hello to your first ever vote cast against you. (Dongwa)

– – – – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dongwa. (Dongwa nodded.)

Junior, one vote Junior, one vote Dongwa.

…

…

Dongwa. Two votes Dongwa, one vote Junior.

…

…

Dongwa. Three votes Dongwa, one vote Junior. (Dongwa nodded, Kruz closed his eyes.)

…

…

…

…

Dongwa. That's four votes Dongwa. (Dongwa shook his head.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, Dongwa. That's 5 votes, you need to hand me your torch.

Dongwa stood up, "You got me, and you got me good." He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Dongwa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Dongwa gave back the peace sign, and left.

"The weak link has left your tribe, and hopefully you guys can bring yourselves back up at the top. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Dongwa – Natalie, Will, Peter, Junior, Curtis, Andrew, and Kruz

Junior – Dongwa

Wow, 3 Reals vs. OCs survivors are already gone. Squall remains as the last remaining castaway from Reals vs. OCs.

Next episode: August 22


	6. Episode 5 Strong Alliances

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Kevin and Sonic felt they were on the outside on Saboga, after Dribbles was voted out._

_The tribes were divided into 2 new tribes. Andrew didn't get a tribe, but was made a Chapera member when the new Chapera tribe won Reward._

_At the new Saboga tribe, Sabastian and Farmer got Kevin on their side to replace Will, while at Chapera, Will found his new ally in Curtis, who had the hidden immunity idol._

_At the immunity challenge, Saboga pulled it out on top, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, Curtis was a target until Will got Kruz and his alliance to vote out Dongwa, in return for their safety. But Curtis didn't like it, as he wanted Kruz's alliance to go down._

_But at tribal council, Curtis stuck with what Will wanted, and Dongwa went home. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Junior, Kruz, Natalie, Peter, and Will**

**Saboga: Anthony, Kevin, Matt 'Farmer', Ryo, Sabastian, Sonic, and Squall**

– – – – –

Chapera Day 13

Andrew and Curtis were walking along the beach.

"Dawg, I wanted all the winners to stick together," said Curtis, "but without Squall, we can't do it completely."

Andrew nodded, "I agree."

"_I agree full heartily with Curtis. All 4 winners; myself, Beat, Squall, and Curtis, were all targets from Day 1. Beat was the first to go, and the other 3 may not make it to the merge. We have to do something." - Andrew_

"Do you have anyone on your side?" asked Andrew.

"Will." replied Curtis.

Andrew nodded, "Good. You want Kruz out?"

Curtis nodded.

"You, me, Natalie, and Will should align. We can take them all out one-by-one." said Andrew.

Curtis smirked.

"_Andrew is my hero. Other then myself, he's my favorite winner. He knows how to make strong alliances. With him and Will on my side. I will have no difficulty making Final 4." - Curtis_

"Andrew, dawg," said Curtis shaking Andrew's hand, "You have yourself a deal."

Andrew smiled back, "Good. Let's go tell Natalie and Will, though."

Curtis nodded.

– – – – –

Saboga Day 13

Squall, Ryo, and Anthony were tending to fire.

"I wonder who left Chapera." wondered Ryo.

Squall scoffed, "Probably Dongwa. With Will on that team, he'll get that to happen."

"_If Dongwa is gone, I will be the last remaining survivor from Reals vs. OCs. I'm not sure if that should be an honor or not." - Squall_

Anthony frowned, "That'll suck if Dongwa went though. They won't be as weak."

Ryo nodded. Squall scoffed again, "Your just worried about your little friend, right?"

"Dude, no I am not!" snapped Anthony, "He's more your friend then mine!"

Squall shrugged, "We didn't align this time, since it's stupid to align with your old allies."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "What about Will and Sabastian?"

Squall looked at Ryo, "He's digging his own grave, isn't he."

Anthony stormed off, while Ryo chuckled.

"_Squall set me off. I've never been a fight like that before. Usually I sit back and let them yell or complain at me. But Squall, oh man, he pissed me off." - Anthony_

"Don't worry man," said Ryo, "He'll get his torch snuffed soon."

Squall nodded.

"_Squall and Anthony had a small tiff, and I think it hurt Anthony's game more then Squall's. I know if we lose the challenge, that Anthony will be going home." - Ryo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Saboga entered the challenge area.

"Guys get your look at the new Chapera tribe; Dongwa voted out last tribal council."

No one was surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will select 3 people to be at 3 stations. The other 3 members of the tribe will attempt to rescue them. Once you have all 6 members back at the finish, you win reward. I know you guys will like this reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear.

"We'll never let you go without fish this season. With these spears and hooks, you can make a fish supper tonight, if you win."

"This challenge is from SEGA All Stars; Ryo, Junior, and Sonic all competed in this challenge, and all of them won."

Chapera

Rescuers: Curtis, Kruz, and Andrew

Need to be Rescued: Natalie, Peter, and Junior

Saboga

Rescuers: Squall, Ryo, and Anthony

Need to be Rescued: Matt, Kevin, and Sonic

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Saboga got out into an early lead, with Chapera slowing down due to Curtis' big size. But then Anthony tripped on his own feet, slowing Saboga down. Chapera got to Natalie quickly.

After Chapera got Natalie, they ran to save Peter. Saboga finally got their act together, and rescued Matt. They were neck and neck with Chapera running to the finish mat.

Chapera ran out to save Junior, while Kevin was Saboga's next rescue. Chapera was getting tangled up in the bushes, since they had to go through them. Saboga quickly saved Kevin, and then were catching up to Chapera, to save Sonic.

Chapera saved Junior, and Saboga was out saving Sonic. Saboga finally rescued Sonic, and they were running as fast as they could to catch up to Chapera. Only one team made it to the finish mat.

…

…

…

…

"CHAPERA'S BACK FIRST, CHAPERA WINS REWARD!"

All of Chapera hugged, and cheered.

"Who would you guys like to kidnap? From this point on, you only get one choice."

"Ryo."

Ryo went over to the red mat, and took the clue from Jeff.

"Ryo will return in time for the next immunity challenge. Saboga, you get nothing, and you can head back to camp. As for Chapera, you all get fishing gear. See you later."

– – – – –

Chapera Day 14

Ryo read the clue to the idol, and went to give it to Andrew.

"What is it?" asked Andrew.

Ryo handed him the clue, "Clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"Sweet! Ryo, get ready to experience the Idol Game." smiled Andrew, chuckling.

Ryo chuckled with him.

"_I never got a chance to use idols in my season of Survivor. I hope myself or Andrew find the hidden idol." - Ryo_

"What has been going on over here?" asked Ryo.

"Well, Curtis has offered me an alliance, along with Natalie and Will, and if we make it to merge, and you still are here," explained Andrew, "Your in."

Ryo smiled, "Nice. A 5-man alliance, that'll be good."

"_If this alliance makes it to Final 5, then we've made the best alliance in Survivor History. But, like always, things never go our way." - Ryo_

Meanwhile, Curtis and Will were talking to Natalie.

"You, me, Will, and Andrew," explained Curtis, "will work together, and take down Kruz. You in?"

Natalie nodded, "Anything Andrew is in, I'm in."

Will nodded, "That's good. Listen, as long as you don't turn on us, you've got some loyal allies on your side."

"_After some talk, and we made another deal, that if we all make it to merge, and so do Sabastian and Ryo; then they also join our alliance, to make it 6-strong." - Will_

Andrew soon came over, "Ryo said he'll do it."

Will nodded, "Good."

"_Kruz, get ready to say sayonara to your tribe." - Curtis_

– – – – –

Saboga Day 14

Matt and Squall were talking.

"I really don't want to keep Anthony around any longer." said Squall.

Matt nodded, "I know! He doesn't do any work around here!"

"_Anthony is really lazy. He sleeps about 9 hours each day. We only seem to notice him at challenges and tribal council; which we haven't experienced yet." - Matt_

"I thought the Angry Video Game Nerd could annoy me to death," said Squall, "But Anthony proved me wrong."

"_The Nerd was annoying, but Anthony is just as annoying. I'm not worried about losing immunity, as if we do, Anthony will be leaving." - Squall_

Matt got up, "Well, time to tend to fire."

Squall nodded him off.

Matt went to work on the fire, and Kevin was right there.

"What did Squall say?" asked Kevin.

"He's ready to see Anthony leave." sighed Matt.

Kevin nodded, "As we all are. But my motive of getting him out is different from your guys motive. I just don't want him making alliances, and tricking people."

"_Anthony is a manipulator, and I think my game will be safe from being ruined if he goes home." - Kevin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ryo, you may rejoin your tribe."

Ryo went back over to the yellow mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Saboga."

Kevin gave the immunity back.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will square off sumo-style. First person off the platform loses, winner scores a point. First tribe to 4, wins immunity."

"This challenge was in both Emerald Hill and Green Hill; Anthony, Junior, Farmer, Curtis, Will, Kruz, Sabastian, Kevin, Natalie, Andrew, and Peter all did this challenge. Anthony, Junior, Natalie, Peter, and Andrew were all successful."

"First round, Curtis taking on Squall. Survivors ready? GO!"

Curtis ran right into Squall, and Squall tried to retain his balance. Squall couldn't do it.

"Curtis scores for Chapera! We are at 1-0!"

"Next round, Kruz taking on Ryo. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kruz wasn't ready to go back to his fourth tribal, and he ran right into Ryo, knocking him off with ease.

"Kruz scores for Chapera! We are at 2-0!"

"Next round, Andrew taking on Anthony. Survivors ready? GO!"

Anthony and Andrew went at it like fighting dogs. Anthony had Andrew on the ground, but Andrew did a barrel roll, and pushed Anthony off.

"Andrew scores for Chapera! We are at 3-0!"

"Next round, Will taking on Sonic. If Will scores, Chapera wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic sped up and ran right into Will, but Will was smarter then that, he just step-sided over to the left, making Sonic run straight into the mud.

"WILL WINS IMMUNITY FOR CHAPERA!"

All of Chapera cheered and hugged.

"Good job Chapera, first immunity win as a new tribe. As for Saboga, you will be heading over to tribal council. One of you will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Saboga Day 15

Anthony knew he was in deep trouble.

"_I know I'm a target, and I need to manipulate the others into voting who I want out." - Anthony_

Anthony went over to Sabastian.

"Do you guys really think I am the main target here?" asked Anthony.

Sabastian shrugged, "Depends on who you say."

Anthony smirked, "Well, you see, Sonic came to me today, and said that we need to vote out Sabastian or Kevin because they might be aligned again."

Sabastian turned his head at the mention of his name, "What?"

Anthony nodded, "Yeah. But I trust you dude, we need Sonic to go home! I do not trust him at all."

"_Will has told me, 'If anyone comes after our alliance, get them out.', and I'm going to follow that, and get Sonic out tonight. Anthony will go next, but if Sonic is after us, then we need him out." - Sabastian_

Sabastian went over to Matt and Kevin.

"Kill me if you must," said Sabastian, "But we need to get Sonic out."

Matt looked at him like he was crazy, and Kevin said, "Why?"

"He's after us. He wants you guys to go, as both of you are weak." noted Sabastian.

"_I think Sabastian is losing it. We were all ready to send Anthony's ass out, but then he said that Sonic is after me and Farmer." - Kevin_

Matt got up, "Well, I'll go tell Squall. He'll be upset, but we need the votes."

Kevin nodded, "I'll tell Ryo, I guess."

Meanwhile, Sonic was talking to Squall.

"I know Anthony is a target," said Sonic, "But think short term for a while here."

Squall sighed, "What?"

"Farmer is weak in the challenges, I do not want to keep losing! If he goes home, then we've became stronger." noted Sonic.

"_Why are people strategizing? We don't need that tonight! Anthony is going home. However, if the tribe is thinking differently, then so must I. If I didn't, then I would be an outcast." - Squall_

ON the way to tribal council, Anthony was smiling the whole way.

"_My plan might work tonight! Sonic will be leaving the game tonight! Why him? Well, he's a threat, and like all threats, they need to go." - Anthony_

– – – – –

The Saboga tribe entered tribal council.

"Farmer, Squall, Sabastian, and Anthony, there is a torch for each of you, take that torch and light it."

All of them did so.

"As you know by now, your torch represents Life. If your torch is lit, your still in the game. When your light is gone, so are you."

They sat down.

"Nice to see some of you for the first time! Sonic, how does this tribe match up to Chapera?" asked Jeff.

"They have a bunch of strong players on that tribe. It's not wonder why we are here, and not still at camp." replied Sonic.

"Ryo, how is this vote coming down?" asked Jeff.

"It all comes to trust. If you cannot trust the people you are with, then they need to go. I've always said that trust is important, and it's important here." replied Ryo.

"Kevin, if you go home tonight, how will that shape up the game?" asked Jeff.

"Not by much for some people, but for my fellow Green Hill castaways, then it might hurt them. Who knows." replied Kevin.

"Sabastian, are you sure that you're safe?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. If I go tonight, then I'll snap a neck or two." replied Sabastian, chuckling.

Everyone laughed.

"Time to vote, Anthony, your up."

– – –

Sabastian's Vote: I cannot trust you. Get off my island! (Sonic)

Sonic's Vote: You are the weakest link on the tribe, and I hope the tribe sees the light. (Matt)

Squall's Vote: I'll regret this vote for the rest of the game. I feel like we're making a mistake. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sonic. (Sonic shrugged.)

Farmer. One vote Sonic, one vote Farmer.

…

…

Sonic. Two votes Sonic, one vote Farmer.

Sonic. Three votes Sonic, one vote Farmer. (Sonic shook his head in shock.)

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, Sonic. 4 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sonic shook his head, "Why are you doing this, guys? Your just making your tribe weaker."

"Sonic, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sonic sped out of the area.

"Sonic might be right. You may have made a mistake. We'll find out at the next challenge. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Matt – Sonic

Sonic – Squall, Sabastian, Kevin, Ryo, Matt, and Anthony

Next episode: August 24th


	7. Episode 6 Covering Up Our Tracks

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The two winners; Andrew and Curtis, made an alliance to take down Kruz's own alliance. It would also include Will and Natalie._

_Over at Saboga, Squall got angered at Anthony's arrogance. Squall then told Ryo that no matter what, Anthony was going home first from Saboga._

_When Chapera kidnapped Ryo, Andrew told him that if his new alliance made the merge along with Ryo, then he would join them in their pact._

_Chapera went on to win the immunity challenge._

_Anthony worked his magic to turn the tide off of him, and onto Sonic. After convincing Sabastian, Kevin, and Farmer, he was certain that his plan worked._

_At tribal council, Anthony was spared, and Sonic was blindsided. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Junior, Kruz, Natalie, Peter, and Will**

**Saboga: Anthony, Kevin, Matt 'Farmer', Ryo, Sabastian, and Squall**

– – – – –

Saboga Day 16

Squall was pissed after tribal council.

"Do you guys know what happened?" snapped Squall.

Sabastian nodded, "Yeah, I know. Anthony got the target off of him and tricked us."

"_After Sonic got voted out, I saw a smirk on Anthony's face. It meant that we %#$%ed up. We should have voted the little bastard out last night." - Sabastian_

Anthony went over to where everyone else was, "Your right Sabastian. You all fell for it."

Both Sabastian and Squall rolled their eyes.

"You seem really confident." muttered Squall.

Anthony laughed.

"_I actually don't feel safe at all after this. If we lose, I'm dead. All we need to do is win immunity and stay away from tribal council." - Anthony_

"Anthony," snapped Sabastian, "You can't get away with everything! You tricked us into voting out Junior in Green Hill, and now you send Sonic home, your really trying to make us lose."

Anthony didn't respond, but still had a smirk on his face.

Squall walked away, "I'm not listening to this."

Sabastian nodded.

"_Anthony tricked us into voting Sonic out. I feel bad for not voting him out. Sonic, don't worry, we'll get revenge for you. Believe us." - Matt_

– – – – –

Chapera Day 16

Curtis and Will were laying in the shelter.

"Dude I have an idea if we go to tribal." said Will.

Curtis looked over at him.

"If Kruz wants you out tonight, then we'll all vote for you. You play the idol, Kruz, Junior, or Peter go home. The two that remain will be clueless to our alliance." plotted Will.

Curtis smirked.

"_As much as I do not like this plan of voting for me, um, but it'll help keep our big alliance a secret." - Curtis_

Will and Curtis did a fist pound.

Meanwhile, Junior and Peter were fishing in the boat.

"What is the next plan?" asked Junior.

Peter shrugged, 'Haven't asked Kruz yet. But I think everyone wants Curtis out."

Junior nodded.

"_It's pretty obvious that Curtis is an outsider, and that he's a winner. We voted Beat out for that reason." - Junior_

"But Curtis has been kidnapped once. If he gets kidnapped again," noted Peter, "He might find the hidden idol."

Junior nodded, "We got to get that idol before he does."

"_Curtis is the target, but if he gets the idol, then we need to change targets, and that hasn't been decided yet." - Peter_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Chapera entered the challenge area.

"Guys get your look at the new Saboga tribe; Sonic voted out last tribal council."

Junior was very surprised, as well as a few others who had thought Anthony would be gone.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will divide your team into 3 pairs of two. Two of those pairs will run into the jungle to untie pieces to an outrigger canoe. Once all the pieces have been collected, you will work together to build the outrigger canoe, then two people will row out into the lake, retrieve a flag, and return to the finish. First tribe back wins reward."

Jeff reveals a huge feast, with steaks, eggs, and beer.

"This is a big feast, and I think one of the tribes deserve it. This challenge is from Emerald Hill; Andrew, Kruz, Natalie, Peter, and Farmer have all done this challenge before. Andrew, Peter, and Natalie succeeded."

Chapera

Collecting Pieces: (Junior, Curtis) (Peter, Kruz)

Rowing the Boat: (Will, Andrew)

Scratch

Collecting Pieces: (Squall, Matt) (Kevin, Anthony)

Rowing the Boat: (Sabastian, Ryo)

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Junior, Curtis, Squall, and Matt ran out into the jungle to collect pieces of the outrigger canoes. Curtis was a tad slow, so Saboga got to their pieces first, and they untied them first. Junior and Curtis tried untying the pieces really quickly.

Squall and Matt returned with their pieces, and Kevin and Anthony ran out to collect their pieces. Curtis and Junior tried to hurry up their untying, but Kevin and Anthony were just as quick untying the last pieces for Saboga.

Sabastian and Ryo started working on their boat, placing the pieces together. Curtis and Junior finally returned with their pieces.

Peter and Kruz darted out into the jungle to make up for lost time. Sabastian and Ryo started rowing their boat out to collect the flag out in the ocean.

Peter and Kruz tried to make up lost time for their tribe, but Ryo and Sabastian were just way too far ahead, and the competition seemed lost already for Chapera.

"SABOGA WINS REWARD!"

All of Saboga hugged and cheered.

Jeff: Saboga, who would you like to kidnap from Chapera?

"Andrew."

Andrew moved over to the yellow mat, and took the clue from Jeff.

"Andrew will return to Chapera by the next immunity challenge. See you guys later."

– – – – –

Saboga Day 17

Andrew got his second clue to the hidden idol, and he gave it to Ryo, as Ryo gave him the clue last time.

"_Ryo gave me the clue last time, so I want to give him the idol clue in return." - Andrew_

Ryo took the clue and smirked, "Thank you."

Andrew nodded back, "Yep. Your welcome."

"_This is my third clue, but I still need more clues. I just want to make sure I know where the idol is before I go looking and never find it." - Ryo_

Meanwhile, Matt and Squall were talking.

"I have a bad feeling that Anthony was stalling time." said Matt.

Squall scoffed, "For what?"

"To find the hidden idol." reminded Matt.

Squall heard the word, and stared at Matt, "#$%#."

"_Anthony tricked us into voting out Sonic, but I have a feeling that he was stalling for time. That time would be used to find the hidden idol. Now, I'm really worried." - Matt_

Matt nodded, "Yep. %$#% indeed."

"We need to throw this challenge, and get Anthony out tomorrow night!" snapped Squall, quietly.

Matt nodded, "I know. Once he's gone, then the game will be going the way we want it."

Squall nodded.

"_I hope we lose today's challenge, because if we do, then Anthony has to go. Farmer is thinking Anthony has the hidden idol. We need to blindside him back." - Squall_

Squall and Matt shook hands, and got up to work around camp.

But there was someone lurking on their conversation...

– – – – –

Chapera Day 17

Will and Curtis were explaining the plan to Natalie.

"We all must vote Curtis at the next tribal council. Then he'll play the idol, and then no one has suspected about our alliance." noted Will.

Natalie smiled, "That's actually a great plan."

"Dawg, we just gotta make sure that Kruz doesn't suspect about us." reminded Curtis.

Will nodded, "Don't worry, he won't. I only hang with you, but not Natalie or Andrew."

"_If we lose the challenge tonight, as long as nothing else pops up, then we'll be blindsiding Kruz tonight." - Will_

Meanwhile, Junior returned from the ocean with some fish.

"Anyone hungry?" called Junior.

Will, Curtis, and Natalie crawled out of the shelter.

"I am, dawg." replied Curtis.

"_Honestly, I don't want Junior to be voted out. He feeds us, Kruz and Peter do not. It wouldn't be a waste to vote out Kruz or Peter. To vote out Junior would be like voting out the tribe fisherman; which he is." - Curtis_

Junior cooked the fish, and everyone had their taste of Junior's cooking.

"Excellent meal, Junior." smiled Will.

"Yeah, man," replied Kruz, "Great meal!"

"_I like being the cook for my tribe. I cooked for the Moto tribe, the Samba tribe, and now the Chapera tribe. I feel more intact with this tribe then I did with Moto or Samba." - Junior_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Andrew, you may rejoin your tribe."

Andrew went back over to the red mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Chapera."

Natalie gave the immunity back.

"OK, for today's challenge, you will choose 2 people to go through a really tough underwater obstacle course, along the way you'll be dragging a bag of puzzle pieces. Once both of your tribe mates are back, then two other tribe mates will solve the puzzle with the pieces. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins immunity."

"This challenge is from Survivor Emerald Hill; Andrew, Natalie, Kruz, Farmer, and Peter competed in this challenge. Andrew, Peter, and Natalie won this challenge."

Chapera chose Kruz and Junior to swim, and Will and Andrew to solve the puzzle.

Saboga chose Anthony and Ryo to swim, and Squall and Matt to solve the puzzle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Anthony and Kruz dived into the water, and were moving through the water, as fast as they could. Kruz had trouble with this course in the past, so he was behind Anthony. Anthony, being a rather good swimmer, got through the course before Kruz.

Ryo dived into the water next, and he was also speeding through the course. Kruz was catching up to the end of the course. Ryo did catch up to Kruz, and both Ryo and Kruz finished at the same time.

Junior dived in the water for Chapera, and Squall and Matt were working on the puzzle for Saboga. Squall looked behind him, looking at Junior's speed, which wasn't going very fast.

"Farmer," whispered Squall, "We have to win the challenge now. Junior won't make it in time to hide our attempt."

Matt nodded.

Junior was swimming as fast as he could, but it wasn't enough.

"SABOGA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Saboga cheered and hugged.

"Good job Saboga, no tribal council tonight. As for Chapera, you guys have a tribal council to attend. See you then."

– – – – –

Chapera Day 18

Peter and Kruz were talking.

"Kruz, we need to keep our votes off of Curtis tonight." noted Peter.

Kruz looked at him, "Why?"

Peter sighed, "He might have the idol. Knowing him, he might of found the hidden idol, whether it was here, or at Mogo Mogo."

"_Peter told me that Curtis might've found the idol. If we vote for him, then it'll come back to bite me in the ass. So, we need a back up." - Kruz_

"I think Will is the best bet," replied Kruz, "If we vote him out, then Curtis has no one."

"_Will and Curtis are allies, both in this game,, and Green Hill. That pair needs to be split up." - Peter_

Kruz then off to tell Andrew and Natalie.

"I think we shouldn't vote out Curtis tonight. Why? Because he might have the hidden idol." said Kruz.

Andrew looked over at Natalie, and then back at Kruz, "So who should we vote out?"

"Will, as he's Curtis' closest ally." replied Kruz.

"_We thought Curtis was the target. But we are shocked that now they want Will out. Time to tell them." - Andrew_

"We'll do it." replied Andrew.

Kruz nodded, and left.

Andrew looked at Natalie, "Vote Will tonight. I'll go tell him and Curtis that Will's the target, and that he needs the idol."

Natalie nodded, "Okay. Can't wait to see Kruz's face when he, or one of his allies, go home."

Andrew smiled, and then he left to find Will and Curtis.

When he got there, Andrew starting speak to them.

"Listen, Kruz told me and Natalie that Curtis isn't the target, but Will is." said Andrew.

Curtis shook his head, but Will only smirked.

"Doesn't ruin our plans at all," noted Will, "Curtis just gives me the idol, and then we're good."

Curtis gave Will the 'you-seriously-think-I-will-do-that?' look.

"Will, dawg, what if they're bluffing us?" asked Curtis.

"I trust Andrew's word." noted Will.

"_The plan will go like this; My alliance all votes for me, and then I'll play the idol. One of these three; Kruz, Peter, or Junior, will be going home tonight." - Will_

Curtis pulled the idol out of his pants pocket, and gave it to Will.

"Use it smartly." noted Curtis.

"_Last time I gave Will an idol, it $%#$ed us up. Hopefully, this time Will uses it and saves our alliance." - Curtis_

– – – – –

The Chapera tribe entered tribal council.

"Nice to see you guys again! Kruz, once again, you didn't do very well on the water course." asked Jeff.

"It's just one of those things that I can't do very well. It's just way too much pressure." replied Kruz.

"Curtis, do you feel comfortable?" asked Jeff.

"No dawg. I'm a winner, and all the winners should be sweating, you know. I'm surprised that myself, Andrew, and Squall are all still surviving." replied Curtis.

"Natalie, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for a threat. You cannot let threats get far in this game or else they may just fly their way back to the top." replied Natalie.

"Junior, what about you? How do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Same reason as Natalie. I mean, really, threats are the biggest concern in this game." replied Junior.

"It is time to vote, Kruz, your up."

– – –

Kruz's Vote: Sorry. But I can't waste my vote tonight. (Will)

Will's Vote: This vote is based on how I think merge will go. If you aren't there, then some of us will have a chance. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Will stood up.

"Yes?"

"I overheard some bad things going on, and I decided that I needed this idol." replied Will.

Will gave the idol off to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. Will is playing a hidden immunity idol. All votes cast for Will, do not count."

"I will now read the votes."

First vote, Will. Doesn't count.

Will. Doesn't count.

Will. Doesn't count.

Will. Doesn't count.

Will. Doesn't count.

Will. Doesn't count. We still do not have any votes for anyone. (Will tried to act surprised.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor All Stars...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Peter.

Kruz and Junior were shocked, and Peter shook his head. He took his torch up to Jeff.

"Peter, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Peter waved goodbye as he left.

"Quite a blindside. Looks like Will needed the idol, or else he would be gone. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Peter – Will

Will – Natalie, Peter, Junior, Curtis, Andrew, and Kruz

Next episode: August 26th


	8. Episode 7 Tricking Those Dumb Fools

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Sabastian and Squall both knew that Anthony tricked them into voting out Sonic. Anthony knew he had to perform a miracle in order to save himself, or else he was dead._

_Will and Curtis both made a plan to keep their alliance a secret, by using the idol on Curtis and everyone voting for him. Curtis agreed to it, as it seemed like a fool-proof plan._

_Over at Saboga, Farmer thought of the possibility that Anthony might have the hidden immunity idol, and Squall suggested that they should throw the challenge._

_But that plan failed when Saboga won the immunity challenge, saving Anthony for 3 more nights._

_Before Chapera's tribal council, Kruz and Peter believed Curtis had the idol, so they switched the target to Will, his ally. They told Andrew and Natalie about the plan, but they were smart to tell the change in plans to Will and Curtis._

_Curtis gave the idol off to Will, and told him to target one of the three in Kruz's alliance. At tribal council, Will played the idol, and his target, Peter, was voted out instead. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Junior, Kruz, Natalie, and Will**

**Saboga: Anthony, Kevin, Matt 'Farmer', Ryo, Sabastian, and Squall**

– – – – –

Chapera Day 19

Kruz and Junior were a bit upset that their ally is gone.

"Well, I'm not sure what Will was thinking, but Peter didn't need to leave." noted Kruz.

Junior nodded.

"_Without Peter, myself and Junior are down a member. But I think at the next tribal council, Curtis or Will are gone. So, I'm not worried." - Kruz_

Meanwhile Curtis and Will were doing their friendship hand shake.

"We did it Will!" smirked Curtis.

Will nodded, smiling, "For now, no one knows about our alliance. We can vote Kruz off next without any trouble."

"Yeah, dawg," replied Curtis, "Kruz goes next unless we absolutely need him later in the challenges. In that case, Junior goes home."

"_Thanks to our plan, no one knows about my alliance with Will, Natalie, and Andrew. Next up on the chopping block is Kruz, and then Junior, or maybe the other way around." - Curtis_

"I'll tell Andrew and Natalie," replied Will, "Just to keep them in the loop."

Curtis nodded, while Will left.

– – – – –

Saboga Day 19

Anthony was crafting something.

"_While I was doing my morning lurk couple days ago, I overheard Farmer and Squall saying that I might have a hidden immunity idol. So, to keep myself further in the game...(pulls out a fake idol). I used these Chinese beads that Dongwa brought with him, along with strings and wood. I hope it fools someone." - Anthony_

"I got %#$%ed by a fake idol," smirked Anthony, "Someone here will be %$#%ed by a fake idol."

"_I'm going to trick Farmer with this, since he's the one who 'convinced' me to make this idol." - Anthony_

Anthony and Matt were both laying in the shelter.

"Want to see something I found over at Chapera camp?" asked Anthony.

Matt nodded, "Sure."

Anthony pulled out the fake idol.

Matt's eyes widened.

"_Wow! Anthony found the hidden immunity idol! This is...bad." - Matt_

"You and I can work together with this," said Anthony, "if we can get Sabastian or Squall out."

Matt nodded, "I can do that."

"_I might of told Anthony I would, but we need to get that idol out of his hands. Anthony is way too dangerous." - Matt_

Matt went over to Squall, who was chopping wood in the jungle.

"What's up?" asked Squall.

"Anthony showed me the hidden immunity idol." noted Matt.

Squall gave him a look, "Huh?"

Matt nodded, "Yep."

"_Why does this douchebag have the hidden idol? We're trying to get him out of here, and now he's guaranteed to play that idol, and save his butt!" - Squall_

Squall shook his head, "Dammit."

"What do we do?" asked Matt.

Squall shrugged, "We have to make Anthony feel comfortable, and then blindside him."

Matt laughed, "Like that's possible."

"_If Squall thinks we can make Anthony comfortable, then he's not thinking. We made Anthony out to be the outcast. He will use that idol." - Matt_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Saboga entered the challenge area.

"Come on in Chapera! Saboga getting their first look at the new Chapera tribe; Peter voted out last tribal council."

Everyone was shocked.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Saboga."

Anthony gave the immunity back.

"Before I explain the challenge, tomorrow night, both tribes will be attending tribal council, and two people will be voted out tonight. However, everyone has a chance to win individual immunity; one from each tribe. For the challenge, you will be standing on a perch in the water. Last one standing from both tribes wins individual immunity at their tribal council. Then, the last tribe standing will win reward."

Jeff reveals a huge feast of burgers and beer.

"You guys deserve this. Let's get started."

-30 minutes in-

Jeff came out with a bunch of ice cream cones.

"Boy, it's hot out here. Who wants some vanilla ice cream cones? All you have to do is jump off."

Curtis, Junior, Kevin, Natalie, Sabastian, and Will all jumped off.

"Just like that, half the group have jumped. Chapera has two players still out there, and Saboga has four left."

"_I hope Andrew can pull it out. We can get Kruz OR Junior out tonight, if Andrew wins immunity!" - Curtis_

"_I hope Anthony doesn't win immunity, cause if he does, we have to vote someone else out, instead." - Sabastian_

-1 hour in-

Jeff came out with a huge bowl of Candy Corn.

"Missed Halloween? Well, here's a Halloween treat for you guys. Who wants some?"

No one wanted to jump.

Kruz shrugged, "Who doesn't want Candy Corn?"

"Hey Kruz!" called Curtis, "No one wants it! You take it!"

Kruz shrugged, "Fine."

Kruz jumped into the water, and collected his Candy Corn.

"_I jumped because I know I'm safe, and that we are splitting up Curtis and Will. So, I have nothing to lose." - Kruz_

Jeff: With that, Andrew wins immunity, and is safe from Chapera's tribal council.

All of Chapera cheered for Andrew.

-1 hour, 30 minutes in-

Jeff came out with lasagna.

"Who wants lasagna? It smells good."

Squall shrugged, "Might as well."

Squall jumped off his perch and started to eat his lasagna.

"_As long as Farmer and Ryo hang it out on the perch, then our plan is set in motion." - Squall_

-2 hours in-

Jeff came out with a plate of muffins.

"Want a treat?"

Matt shrugged and jumped off.

"_Sorry Saboga, but I am starving! Ryo, PULL IT OUT!" - Matt_

Jeff: We are down to Ryo, Andrew, and Anthony.

-2 hours, 30 minutes in-

Jeff came out with his plate covered.

'You have 5 minutes. If no one takes this opportunity, then everyone else gets it!"

Jeff pulled off the cover to reveal...pork chops.

Both Andrew and Anthony lost their control, and jumped off the perch to grab a pork chop.

"Just like that, Ryo wins immunity, and Saboga wins reward!"

All of Saboga cheered for Ryo.

"Here's how it'll work. Saboga, you'll go to tribal council first, and vote someone out. Then Chapera will go to tribal and vote someone out. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Saboga Day 20

Matt went over to Sabastian.

"Anthony has the idol, and I do not think there is a way to change his mind of not playing it." noted Matt.

Sabastian was pissed off, "Great. Just great. Now we have to vote Squall out."

Matt was a tad worried, "Are you sure?"

Sabastian nodded, "I guess so."

"_Man, it just pissed me off that we cannot get this idiot out of this game. He tricked us into voting Sonic out, and NOW he's got the hidden idol. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Ryo and Squall were talking.

"Are you sure that Anthony has the idol?" asked Ryo.

Squall nodded, "Farmer saw it with his own eyes."

"_Squall said that Anthony has the idol. If that's true, then he's obviously gonna play it. We'd be stupid to all vote him, and let him decide on his target." - Ryo_

"We can't vote for him. If it's 5-1 tonight, then his vote only counts, and it'll be me." said Squall, angered.

"_Anthony and I have had problems, and I know that he's voting me tonight. Someone has to go, and it can't be Ryo or Anthony." - Squall_

"Between Sabastian, Kevin, and Farmer," said Ryo, "I think Kevin is the weakest."

Squall nodded, "I agree."

"_'Tonight, I'm voting for Kevin. He's our weakest link, and we need to be strong." - Squall_

Squall got up to go find Matt.

"I'll tell Farmer."

Anthony, meanwhile, was sleeping in the shelter.

"_I'm voting for Squall, just because he pisses me off. I doubt he's going, though. These people would be stupid not to vote me." - Anthony_

Squall then got to Matt.

"I'm voting Kevin. We need a new target." said Squall.

Matt nodded, "Cause if we vote Anthony, and he plays- yeah."

"So, you in?" asked Squall.

Matt faltered, "Uh, sure."

"_I trust both Sabastian and Kevin, and I also trust Squall. Who to choose...I'll find out tonight." - Matt_

– – – – –

Chapera Day 20

Will, Andrew, Natalie, and Curtis were talking in the jungle.

"So. Junior or Kruz." asked Natalie.

Everyone shrugged.

"I'm not sure, both are big threats." noted Andrew.

Will spoke up, "What we need to do is pick the one who has less friends on Saboga."

"Well," said Andrew, "Kruz has no one. But Junior does have Ryo."

Curtis nodded, "Let's vote out Junior, but I will be worried about Kruz if we merge next week."

Will nodded, "We have to do whats best for us."

"_Junior and Kruz have no idea that we're about to vote one of them out. They think that Curtis or myself are going." - Will_

Andrew nodded, "I think Junior is stronger then Kruz, considering Kruz hasn't proved himself in these challenges, and Junior did win a lot of challenges in SEGA All Stars."

"_So, I guess we're voting out Junior tonight. He's a good cook, but competition wise, he's a threat. Kruz isn't a threat to me or anyone." - Andrew_

Andrew got up, "I'm going to tell them whats going on."

Meanwhile, Kruz and Junior were out in the boat, when Andrew swam over to them.

"What's up?" asked Kruz.

"Have we decided on a target? Will or Curtis?" asked Andrew.

Junior looked at Kruz, and Kruz said, "I think Will is a strategic threat. He can think for himself, and Curtis cannot."

"So Will?" asked Andrew.

Kruz nodded.

"_Will is going home tonight, and we will be ready for the merge." - Kruz_

– – – – –

The Saboga tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council! Kevin, how is tonights vote going down, as last time Sonic went home." asked Jeff.

"Sonic went home due to a trick we all fell for. This time, we won't fall for anything. I know who I'm voting for." replied Kevin.

Anthony looked worried.

"Ryo, since your safe tonight, are you nervous about who's going home?" asked Jeff.

"A tad, since today has been wild. People are running back and forth, and we can't make a decision tonight. Hopefully, it'll work out fine." replied Ryo.

"Farmer, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"I rather not say." replied Matt.

"Ryo is safe tonight, and it's time to vote, Ryo, your up."

– – –

Anthony's Vote: Squall, you've been annoying me since day one, hopefully I don't go home. (Squall)

Squall's Vote: I hope Anthony plays that idol, or else we've been tricked once again. (Kevin)

Matt's Vote: I am hoping that tonight, luck determines tonight's vote. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Both Squall and Sabastian verbally and quietly cursed.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squall. (Squall nodded.)

…

…

Squall. Two votes Squall. (Squall shook his head, and sighed.)

…

Kevin, one vote Kevin, two votes Squall. (Anthony smirked.)

…

…

…

Kevin. Tied two votes Kevin, two votes Squall.

…

…

Squall. That's three votes Squall, two votes Kevin. One vote left. (Squall remained silent and pissed.)

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin. We have a tie. Three votes Kevin, three votes Squall.

Everyone was shocked including Anthony.

"Okay. Since we have a tie. We're going to be drawing rocks."

Anthony's heart sank.

"Both Squall and Kevin are safe, as well as Ryo, who has won immunity. Only Farmer, Sabastian, and Anthony will be drawing rocks. One rock is purple, and whoever draws that rock, goes home."

Sabastian, Matt, and Anthony all took out a rock.

"Okay."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Reveal."

The one with the purple rock is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….Anthony.

Anthony was completely shocked. He took out his fake idol and threw it in the fire, and that visually pissed off Matt.

Anthony took his torch up to Jeff.

"Anthony, for this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Anthony never said goodbye, and just left.

"Looks like Anthony was the target, but he scared you off with his fake idol. Looks like tonight went the way you all wanted it to. Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night."

– – – – –

Kevin – Squall, Ryo, and Matt

Squall – Sabastian, Kevin, and Anthony

– – – – –

Chapera entered tribal council.

"Welcome back Chapera! Curtis, how surprised were you when Will played the idol last time?" asked Jeff.

"Was a tad shocked, I mean I didn't know that Will had an idol." replied Curtis.

Kruz rolled his eyes.

"Junior, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Voting out a strategic threat tonight. If he goes to merge, then he'll walk away with the game." replied Junior.

Will nodded, thinking he'll be voted for.

"Kruz, what about you?" asked Jeff.

"Like Junior said, you can't let threats like that get far, or else they might win." replied Kruz.

"Okay, Andrew is safe tonight, and it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Curtis' Vote: Sorry, dawg, but your too big a threat. (Junior)

Kruz's Vote: Will, man, I'm sorry. But you might run this game if you do not go home tonight. (Will)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Will.

Will. Two votes Will. (Will nodded.)

…

Junior. One vote Junior, two votes Will.

…

…

Junior. Tied two votes Junior, two votes Will.

…

…

…

…

Junior. That's three votes Junior, two votes Will. (Kruz was a bit confused.)

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, Junior. Four votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Junior sighed sadly, as he took his torch up to Jeff.

"Junior, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Junior waved goodbye to everyone as he left.

"With Junior gone, will this tribe have what it takes to win more challenges? We'll find out. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

Junior – Natalie, Will, Curtis, and Andrew

Will – Junior and Kruz

Next episode: August 29th


	9. Episode 8 I'm Back In This Baby!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Will and Curtis were pleased that their idol plan worked, and got Peter blindsided. Kruz and Junior, meanwhile, still didn't know about the bigger alliance._

_At Saboga, Anthony crafted his own fake hidden idol to throw the others off again, and showed it to Farmer. Farmer immediately told Squall what he saw. Squall made a plan to get Anthony to feel comfortable, and get him out without the idol playing._

_When both tribes had to compete for individual immunity, for the double tribal council, Andrew for Chapera, and Ryo for Saboga each won immunity separately._

_At Chapera, due to Anthony's fake idol, Sabastian told Kevin and Farmer to vote out Squall, being a winner and all. Farmer was very unsure about doing this, as Squall was his buddy._

_At Saboga, Will, Curtis, Andrew, and Natalie all decided to send Junior home, since he has an easier chance jumping to another side then Kruz would. Kruz and Junior planned to send Will home, since they thought Andrew and Natalie had their backs._

_At Chapera's tribal, Farmer voted strategically for Kevin, causing a 3-3 tiebreaker, and forced himself, Sabastian, and Anthony to pull rocks. Anthony unluckily picked the rock, and he was sent home in shame once again._

_At Saboga's tribal council, Junior was voted out. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Kruz, Natalie, and Will**

**Saboga: Kevin, Matt 'Farmer', Ryo, Sabastian, and Squall**

– – – – –

Saboga Day 21

Matt entered camp with a big smile on his face.

"_Oh my god. I did it! I made the biggest move in Survivor history! I voted Kevin in order to force a tie, and then my luck really pulled through when Anthony got the purple rock! (jumps up and down)" - Matt _

Sabastian was also smiling, "Ok can someone tell me what the hell happened?"

Matt smiled, "I caused a tie between Kevin and Squall, hoping for the purple rock."

Sabastian lost a little bit of his smile, "You do realize that it almost put yourself and I in danger, right?"

Matt nodded, "I know, but it was a risk I was willing to take."

"_I'm glad Farmer caused that tie, but what if it had failed? I could've been gone, or even Farmer. I don't think I trust Farmer as much as I did before." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Squall and Ryo were talking.

"I'd glad Anthony is gone." nodded Squall.

Ryo smirked, "Well, now we have the merge to look forward to."

"_As far as I know, we'll have 3 winners entering the merge. We all will be targets, so it'll be in my interest to side with Andrew and Curtis ASAP." - Squall_

"You and I need to get Andrew and Curtis with us, and then make it to the end." noted Squall.

Ryo nodded.

"_Squall wants to gather up the winners, and one of them is Andrew, so it might be good for me personally. But still, I do not want a winner to win again, even if I'm aligned with them." - Ryo_

"That'd be nice." responded Ryo.

– – – – –

Chapera Day 21

Kruz was alone in the shelter.

"_They got me good. Last time, I never had to worry about being alone. I now know what it's like to be alone without an ally. I do not trust any of the 4 on my tribe, and if we lose, I'm a goner." - Kruz_

Natalie came by the shelter.

"I'm sorry Kruz," she said sadly, "It was just had to be done. Junior was too big a threat."

Kruz nodded, "It's okay Nat."

Natalie smiled and walked away.

Kruz sighed, "Damn. What'll I do now?"

Meanwhile, Will, Curtis, and Andrew were hanging out by the rocks.

"We did well with that one, boys!" cheered Will.

"_I forgot what it was like to be the best player to play the game of Survivor. It's all coming back to me; it's so awesome!" - Will_

Curtis nodded, "Yeah dawg, one more tribal to go, and Kruz is out the door."

Andrew smiled with them.

"_I know Will and Curtis are a dangerous pair, and they do a lot of damage together. I really do not trust them as much as I trust Ryo or Natalie. If I had the chance, I'd take them out, but I swore loyalty to them, and I cannot break my word." - Andrew_

Natalie returned to them.

"Guys, Kruz is sulking in the shelter." she said.

Curtis scoffed, "He should be, girl. He's gone next time."

"_Kruz knows what's going on, and he can't do a damn thing about it. So, nothing for me or my allies to do until our next tribal council." - Curtis_

Later, Andrew got tree mail.

"I've got some tree mail!" called Andrew.

"What is it dawg?" asked Curtis.

Andrew gave them the note, "We're meeting Saboga somewhere on Mogo Mogo island."

Will smiled, "A merge? Sweet!"

Kruz came over, "We're merging?"

Andrew nodded, "Yep! Let's get our stuff together!"

"_I'm excited about the merge, as I need new allies. I wonder who'll be perfect to work with." - Kruz_

– – – – –

Both Chapera and Saboga traveled a long way to get to Mogo Mogo island. Once they got there, some of them saw familiar faces.

In tropical outfits, were Daniel from _Green Hill_, Knuckles from _SEGA All Stars_, Michael from _Emerald Hill_, and Jada from _Reals vs. OCs_!

"Welcome guys," greeted Knuckles, "To the Survivor Buffet! Eat as you may choose!"

All the survivors cheered.

"_It was awesome to see Michael, my ally from Emerald Hill, here with us at a feast. I wish he was here on the island playing the game though." - Matt _

"_Knuckles came over to me, and high fived me for having no Beat here. I'm like 'Dude, I didn't eliminate Beat, another tribe did.'" - Ryo_

"_To tell you the truth, I'm surprised Daniel is here. Not like that's a bad thing; I expected Jess or Jordan. But Daniel is better then those two anyway." - Kevin_

"_Wow! Jada looked stunning in her outfit, absolutely beautiful. I think Quinn is very lucky to have a girl like her." - Squall_

Everyone feasted on drinks, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, beer, and fruit for the next few hours. They also chatted with Daniel, Knuckles, Michael, and Jada and caught up with what was happening back home.

– – – – –

Michael left the feast for a while, and brought with him a huge jar.

"What's that?" asked Sabastian.

Michael smiled, "New buffs!"

Everyone was very excited at this point.

"_Yay! Merge time! My favorite time of Survivor! Awesome!" - Matt_

"_Time to dominate the merge, just like last time." - Will_

Kruz pulled out the first buff and it was...

…

…

…

…

…

...Red. Chapera color.

"What?" asked Kruz.

Knuckles smiled, "Your not merging! Your just simply switching tribes again."

"_God damnit! I was this close to making the merge. I hope I don't get blindsided again." - Sabastian_

After pulling out the rest of the buffs...

…

…

…

…

…

"Let's see the new tribes!" said Jada.

"The new Chaperas are Kruz, Ryo, Curtis, Matt, and Andrew!" smiled Jada.

"The new Sabogas are Kevin, Squall, Sabastian, Will, and Natalie!" continued Jada.

Everyone got their buffs on, and everyone collected their belongings and trekked forth to their new camp.

However, two of them, one on each tribe, got a clue wrapped in their buff. Those two were Kruz and Kevin.

– – – – –

Saboga Day 22

Will went over to Sabastian and Kevin.

"I'm happy with be back with you guys again," said Will, "If we lose, Squall goes home. That okay?"

Sabastian nodded, "Sure, since the one person who wanted him to stay is at Chapera."

"Farmer?" asked Will.

Sabastian nodded.

"_I'm happy to be back with Kevin and Sabastian again. Those two were my first allies, and once again, they are my allies." - Will_

Kevin pulled something out of his pocket.

"I think we may need to get the idol." said Kevin, as he pulled out a clue.

"How'd you get that?" asked Will.

"Found it in my buff."

"_If we get Kevin the idol, it'll help us out in the merge, definitely." - Will_

"Well then LETS GO!" ordered Sabastian dramatically.

They trekked out into the woods, since the clue said it was hidden in the woods.

"Okay, Will, you go look in the trees, and Sabastian, you dig for it." suggested Kevin.

"Got it!" said Will and Sabastian in unison. They split up in random directions.

Time lapse...

…

…

…

…

…

Sabastian is out digging and he found something.

"KEVIN! WILL! Get yer asses over here, I think I found it!" called Sabastian.

Kevin and Will ran over to where Sabastian was, and Sabastian finally dug out the idol.

"Yeah!" cheered Sabastian.

"_I'm glad Sabastian found me the idol, and now we're set for the merge." - Kevin_

All three of them did a high five.

– – – – –

Chapera Day 22

Andrew and Curtis went into the shelter.

"Kruz is still out next right dawg? Or do we have to drop a bomb on Farmer?" asked Curtis.

Andrew nodded, "Kruz is gone next, but we need to get Matt and Ryo on with us."

"_I'm glad Ryo is back with us, since we really need a lifesaver to get Kruz out." - Andrew_

Andrew went up to Matt and told him some things.

"We're taking out Kruz tonight, so don't fret about the vote if we lose, okay?" said Andrew.

Matt nodded, "I understand, man."

"_I'm okay with Kruz leaving should we lose. But I'm a tinsy winsy worried that I'm going home." - Matt _

Meanwhile Kruz was making friends in the jungle; looking for the idol.

"_I found this clue in my buff when I opened it up to place on my head. It's my lucky day, and I'm going idol hunting." - Kruz_

Kruz searched through the Chaperan jungles.

"C'mon man, I've took many walks through here," muttered Kruz, "This shouldn't take very long."

…

…

…

But then, after some digging near the roots of a tree...

…

…

…

He found the hidden immunity idol!

Kruz kissed it with all his might.

"This is my new ally now!" smiled Kruz, "I'm sorry girls, but this idol is mine!"

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, I'm going to quiz you on Survivor History; from Green Hill to All Stars. Yes, you will be quizzed on this current season as well. First tribe to answer 7 correct answers wins immunity."

Matt and Kevin went up first.

"First question, in All Stars, which two Mogo Mogo members claimed victory for the first reward challenge?"

Both answered Curtis and Peter.

"Both of you are right. We are tied 1-1."

Andrew and Will went up next.

"Next question, in Emerald Hill, name the 2 groups of 2 that wanted to overthrow the majority alliance."

Andrew answered Mark & Natalie, and Heath & Peter.

Will answered Mark & Natalie, and Heath.

"Will is wrong. Andrew got it right! Chapera leads 2-1."

Ryo and Sabastian went up next.

"Next question, in Reals vs. OCs, name the showmance."

Ryo answered Jada and Squall.

Sabastian answered Jada and Quinn.

"Sabastian got it right, we are tied 2-2."

Kruz and Squall went up next.

"Next question, in SEGA All Stars, which two Emerald tribe members made a fake idol?"

Kruz answered Knuckles and Jacky.

Squall answered Mario and Knuckles.

"Kruz got it right! Chapera leads 3-2."

Curtis and Natalie went up next.

"Next question, in Reals vs. OCs, who was the dominant swing vote throughout the season?"

Curtis answered Dribbles.

Natalie answered Jada.

"Curtis is right! Chapera still leads 4-2! We'll reset the cycle, and get new match ups."

Ryo and Squall go up first after the mix up on match ups.

"Next question, in Green Hill, name the first rivalry."

Ryo answered Marcus and Anthony.

Squall answered Anthony and Curtis.

"Ryo got it right! Chapera leads 5-2!"

Kruz and Sabastian go up next.

"Next question, in Emerald Hill, what did Kruz do at a reward challenge as a signal?"

Kruz answered 'Show idol to Heath'.

Sabastian answered 'I don't know'.

"Kruz got it right! Chapera leads 6-2!"

Curtis and Will went up next.

"If Curtis gets this right, Chapera wins immunity. Next question, in Reals vs. OCs, which pair found the idol together?"

Curtis answered Dongwa and AVGN.

Will answered Squall and Dongwa.

"Will is right, and keeps Saboga alive 6-3!"

Andrew and Kevin go up next.

"Pressure is on Andrew to win immunity. Next question, in Reals vs. OCs, name the first two Reals to be voted out."

Andrew answered Laharl and Cloud.

Kevin answered Laharl and Cloud.

"Both are right, but it isn't enough for Saboga. CHAPERA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Chapera cheered and hugged.

"Well, Saboga, you have tribal council. Someone will be going home tonight. We'll find out who it is later. See you then."

– – – – –

Saboga Day 23

Will, Kevin, and Sabastian gathered around in the shelter.

"Natalie or Squall?" asked Kevin.

Will answered quickly, "Squall."

Sabastian nodded, "Fair enough."

"_Squall is a winner, and he's a better choice then Natalie at this point." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Squall and Kevin were having a chat by the beach.

"I understand if I go home tonight," said Squall, "I never really expected to win anyway."

Kevin nodded, "Well, you are a good man, Squall, remember that. You definitely deserved to win your season."

Squall smiled, "Thank you Kevin."

"_I have a bad gut feeling that I'm about to see my torch go out for the first time, and I'm proud of how far I got." - Squall_

Will and Natalie were talking in the jungle.

"Your safe tonight," reassured Will, "Squall is leaving tonight."

Natalie nodded, "I expected that."

"_Squall is a winner, so it makes more sense to vote him off then anyone else currently on this tribe." - Natalie_

"Good," smiled Will, "I think we're guaranteed to make Final 4 now."

Natalie smiled with him, "That's great!"

– – – – –

The Saboga tribe entered tribal council.

"Welcome to tribal council! Natalie, after the switch, did you have to make readjustments with your old alliances?" asked Jeff.

"Nah, it'll only be a couple days, and then perhaps we'll merge." replied Natalie.

"Sabastian, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Quite honestly, I'm voting for a threat." replied Sabastian.

Squall nodded, thinking it'll be him.

"Squall, do you feel safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

Squall shook his head.

"No I don't, but you know what, if I go, I'll go with a big smile and go on from there." replied Squall.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Kevin, your up."

– – –

Sabastian's Vote: Your a great guy, and I learned a lot from you. (Squall)

Squall's Vote: Had to vote for someone, sorry. (Kevin)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Squall. (Squall nodded.)

…

Kevin. One vote Kevin, one vote Squall.

…

Squall. Two votes Squall, one vote Kevin.

Ninth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the first member of our jury, Squall. Three votes are enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Squall nodded, pleased he made the jury. He hugged everyone good bye as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Squall, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his flame for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Squall nodded and waved goodbye to his tribe.

"Another winner bites the dust. You also selected the first member of your jury. Game will be shifting very soon. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Kevin – Squall

Squall – Natalie, Will, Sabastian, and Kevin

Next Episode: Whenever I feel like it XD

NEW POLL for the Final 4 predictions


	10. Episode 9 A Farmer Isn't Good At This

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The two tribes partaked in a survivor feast; hosted by previous contestants._

_But then, when expecting a merge, the tribes were once again mixed up again. It moved Natalie and Will to Saboga, and Ryo and Farmer over to Chapera. Both Kevin and Kruz secretly got idol clues in their buffs._

_At Chapera, Andrew and Ryo reconfirmed their alliance, and plotted to take down Kruz. But their plans might be put on hold when Kruz found the hidden immunity idol!_

_At Saboga, Kevin shared the clue with Sabastian and Will, and together they found the hidden idol underground!_

_When Chapera won the immunity, Saboga had to go to tribal council._

_Will confirmed that Squall had to go, being a previous winner and all. Squall understood the situation and felt proud to make it this far._

_At tribal council, Squall was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. Now only 2 winners remain. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Chapera: Andrew, Curtis, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', and Ryo**

**Saboga: Kevin, Natalie, Sabastian, and Will**

**Jury: Squall**

– – – – –

Saboga Day 24

The 4 Saboga tribemates returned from the council, satisfied with the results.

"Well, Squalls gone, and hopefully the merge is next." noted Will.

"_Last night, Squall went home, and the Reals vs. OCs are all gone. Now it's 4 Green Hill, 4 Emerald Hill, and 1 SEGA All Stars. It'll be intense." - Kevin_

Will and Natalie went off into the jungle.

"Are we set for the merge?" asked Natalie.

Will nodded, "Yeah, me, you, Andrew, and Curtis will make Final 4."

Natalie smiled and hugged Will, "Thanks Willie!"

She went back to camp.

Will sighed.

"_This merge will be intense. Why? There are SO many double deals due to the many tribal switches. I'm going to be so screwed if I do not choose the right group to align with." - Will_

– – – – –

Chapera Day 24

Andrew, Curtis, and Ryo were sitting in the shelter.

"We're going to the Final 4, dawg." confirmed Curtis.

Ryo nodded, and Andrew said, "Just don't get cocky Curtis, anything can change. Your buddy Will makes so many great deals."

"That's what makes him a great player." replied Curtis.

"Well, he won't win though," noted Ryo, "If he plays that way."

Curtis nodded, "True that, dawg."

Meanwhile, Kruz was walking through the jungle.

"_I'm on the outside, and I need to find someone to trust. I cannot trust anyone that was on the Chapera tribe before. That might leave Ryo or Farmer. Farmer I cannot trust, taking from last season. Ryo, I think, I can trust." - Kruz_

Kruz stopped for a minute, "Wait a minute. Why would I be a bigger target? There are so many larger targets then myself. Will, Curtis, and even Andrew are big threats."

"_I need to bring the target off my back, and onto the others. I'm not the biggest threat right now, and I cannot leave right now. And it really doesn't matter, since I've got the idol on me." - Kruz_

Later in the night, Curtis collected treemail.

"Finally, a merge." sighed Curtis.

He ran back to camp, and woke up Andrew.

"Dawg, Andrew," said Curtis, "Treemail."

Andrew woke up, "Ugh, seriously? This early?"

"_Treemail never has come this late before. I wonder what the deal is. It better be a merge." - Andrew_

Andrew brought it near the fire, and read it.

"'Please follow the map behind this note, and travel to the Mogo Mogo beach. Bring as much as you can.'" read Andrew.

Ryo, Matt, and Kruz woke up later, and Andrew told them of the news.

"Finally," sighed Kruz, "A merge."

Everyone collected their items and made their late night trek to Mogo Mogo.

– – – – –

Mogo Mogo Camp Night 24

Both the Saboga tribe, and the Chapera tribe brought their items with them to the Mogo Mogo beach.

When they got there, they saw a huge crate.

"I wonder what this is." wondered Ryo.

Curtis and Kruz took the crate and bashed it against a rock. The top came easily off.

"Any guesses guys?" asked Natalie.

Curtis chuckled, "Duh, a merge. I'm so excited."

"This better not be a %$%%ing trick again." muttered Sabastian, ready to make the merge for the first time.

"_Last time, I never made the merge, I got voted off beforehand. Now that I'm here on Day 24 or 25, I'm proud that I made it this far." - Sabastian_

Curtis popped the top off finally, and inside the crate were a huge feast, blue buffs, a large blue flag, and a note.

"MERGE!" cheered all nine survivors.

All of them dropped their original buffs, and put on the new blue buffs.

Andrew read the note, "'Congratulations on making the merge! Enjoy this feast, for you have deserved it. Your new campsite will be Mogo Mogo, and always will be. The camp was left the same since the old Mogo Mogo left it long time ago. Good luck.'"

"_The shelter needs to be repaired, since it was never finished. (chuckles)" - Curtis_

Everyone dug into the food and everyone got to meet eachother if they haven't already.

However, Will saw something at the corner of his eye, and snuck it into his pocket without no one noticing.

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 25

Kevin and Matt were thinking of names for the tribe.

"What do you think?" asked Kevin.

Matt thought about it, "I was thinking of doing it like what you guys did in Green Hill; combine the names."

Kevin nodded, "I like it, but how."

Matt wrote all the names of the tribes in the sand, and called Andrew over.

"Andrew!" called Matt.

Andrew came over, "Yeah?"

"We're thinking of combining the names. How would you like 'Bogamopera'?" asked Matt.

Andrew nodded, "I like it. It's a good name."

"_We're gonna be called the Bogamopera tribe. It'll be a good name consisting of the nine best players in Survivor." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Will, Curtis, Ryo, and Natalie were out in the jungle.

"This is good for you Ryo," said Will, "Final 5, and then we'll split up and game on."

Ryo nodded, "I like that approach, and I can fully give my word to all 3 of you, and Andrew."

"_I like this alliance, but I cannot trust Will. My mind is telling me that he'll stab us in the back, and work with someone else. But, I have to trust someone." - Ryo_

"That's good," noted Will, "I think the boot order should be: Kruz, Farmer, Kevin, and Sabastian."

"I agree," said Natalie, "Kruz is such a strong competitor, but he is quite the dummy."

"_Kruz is such a strong player, but he lacks in strategy! He didn't play an idol, when he knew he was going to be voted out." - Natalie_

"Plus, it'll be easier getting Kruz out since he has no one left that he can trust." replied Will.

"We just have to be careful," reminded Ryo, "I mean, Kruz is capable of winning immunity."

"_Our plan can work really well, but it depends on Kruz not winning the immunity. If he loses, he's done. But you know, when you have Will on your side, things always change to better his interests." - Curtis_

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 26

Kruz and Andrew were out walking.

"I know you guys see me as a strong player, but do you really think I'm the threat here?" asked Kruz.

Andrew shook his head, "I know. Will is much more manipulative then you are."

"Hell, I'm not even manipulative, it's just that Will knows how to play so damn hard." reminded Kruz.

"_Will is such a huge strategic threat. He plays this game so hard, and he will win this game if he goes into the finals." - Kruz_

Andrew nodded, "I agree with you, it's just that, you know, how can we get the majority to get Will out?"

"_I really don't want to play this game with Will, since I think he'll cut my throat, so I really want to get him out without me actually betraying him." - Andrew_

Kruz then smiled, "I have the hidden immunity idol."

Andrew's eyes widened as Kruz pulled it out of his pocket.

"_I don't know if Kruz is being dumb, or is trying to get me on his side. Honestly, if he plays the idol and gets Will out, then I won't be seen as a backstabber." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Will, Sabastian, Kevin, and Curtis were all hanging out in the shelter.

"You know," said Sabastian, "We should reform our alliance from Green Hill."

Kevin nodded, "I was thinking that to."

"_If we reform the old alliance from Green Hill, then one of us can the game, or in Curtis' case, win again." - Kevin_

"Dawg, that'd be so %#$%ing awesome." smiled Curtis.

Will sighed.

"_Oh $%#%, please do not let this happen to me...dammit. Now, I have to play both sides, as well as Curtis. I hope Curtis is more loyal to Andrew, Natalie, and Ryo then the Green Hill guys." - Will_

"I'll do it." gave up Will, "But Kruz has to go first, or Farmer."

Sabastian nodded, "I'd say Kruz first. He's tough to beat."

"_This alliance aka the Green Hill Alliance, will take the game over again. I don't have any more loyalty to Farmer anymore, and I doubt Will does either. He just wanted him for our own personal use. Plus, his risky move with the rocks nearly scared my #$$ing pants off." - Sabastian_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, 5 at a time, you will square off racing from a platform in the water to shore, back and forth retrieving flags. First 2 to finish move on to the final round. First one to finish there, wins immunity."

Jeff revealed the new immunity necklace, which was a combination of the 4 other necklaces from seasons past.

Round 1: Andrew, Will, Sabastian, Matt, and Ryo

Round 2: Kevin, Kruz, Curtis, and Natalie

"Round 1 starts now! Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dived into the water with their first flag, and were swimming shore. Ryo had an early lead, being a good swimmer and all.

Matt and Sabastian struggled in the high tides and rough waves, while Will and Andrew took their precious time.

Ryo finished first, and was moving onto the Final Round.

"Ryo is back first. Who'll join him in the final round?"

It was between Will and Andrew for the last spot. Only one made it there first.

…

…

…

…

"Will is back! Will and Ryo moving onto the final round."

"Round 2 begins now! Survivors ready? GO!"

Kevin got a running start off the board, and got an early lead. Curtis and Kruz were tied, and Natalie didn't seem like she wanted to even try against these guys.

Kevin got his first flag back first, and went for his last. Curtis and Kruz were on his tail.

Eventually...

…

…

"Kevin is back first! Kevin moving onto the final round!"

It was a race to the finish between Kruz and Curtis.

…

…

…

…

…

"Kruz is back! Kevin and Kruz joining Will and Ryo in the final round!"

"Whoever wins here will win the first individual immunity challenge. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kevin and Kruz took off the start, and were ahead of Ryo and Will, with Will dragging behind.

Ryo tried to catch up to Kevin and Kruz, but he wasn't even close.

Kruz got nearly ahead of Kevin, as he swam to shore first with his final flag.

"That's it! Kruz wins the first immunity challenge!"

Everyone cheered for Kruz, even though everyone needed to rethink their strategy.

"Well, Kruz, good job. You will survive tonight, something the other 8 people will not have. One of you will be going home. See you then."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 27

Kruz pulled Andrew into the jungle, along with Ryo.

"_Tonight, I want tribal council to go down in flames, and if I do a good job, I might pull it off." - Kruz_

"Guys, we need to split up Will and Curtis, I really want them to go home!" pleaded Kruz.

Ryo looked at Andrew, "What is this about?"

Andrew sighed, "Ryo, listen, we cannot trust Will."

Ryo nodded, "That I knew, but why are we turning our back on them?"

"I have a feeling that they'll turn on us, since Kruz is immune." noted Andrew.

"_With Kruz immune tonight, it gives us a lot of options on what to do. Andrew did make an alliance with Will and Curtis, but now I foresee those days to be over soon." - Ryo_

"So, we're voting one of them out?" asked Ryo.

Andrew nodded, "I guess so, I see no one else that we can throw to the wolves."

"I'll tell Natalie." noted Ryo.

Ryo left.

Andrew looked at Kruz, "That's only 4 votes, Will might get his way."

Kruz smiled, "Well then, guess we'll need Farmer's vote, huh?"

"_In order to break up Will and Curtis, we need to get Farmer's vote. I doubt Kevin or Sabastian will do it. Farmers our safe bet." - Kruz_

Kruz then left Andrew, and went to find Will.

"_I really want to start chaos, so if I tell Will about this, then I might just sneak my way into the finals without no one noticing." - Kruz_

"I know you guys are pissed off that I won immunity." said Kruz.

Will shrugged, "Well, I'm not. Curtis is, but I'm fine."

"Who's your target?" asked Kruz.

Will got suspicious, "Why are you asking me?"

"Cause I have some interesting things to say, and you might want to listen." noted Kruz.

Will sighed, "Spill it out."

"_So, I told Will about Andrew and Ryo wanting to take him or Curtis out tonight. I think he believed me." - Kruz_

"Ok, so why are you telling me this?" asked Will for the umpteenth time.

"Well, I have the hidden idol, and I'll find out who ever you are voting, and then BAM! You and Curtis will be split." smirked Kruz.

Will was worried, "Oooookay then. I'm going now."

Will left, a tad suspicious.

"_If my old alliance is backing away from me and Curtis, then it's time to take action, and get them out. Like I've stated, 'Anyone who comes after my alliance is going home', and that'll play a factor tonight." - Will_

Will went to Sabastian.

"We need to vote out either Andrew or Ryo tonight." said Will.

"Why?" asked Sabastian.

Will explained everything to Sabastian.

"We have 4 votes with Curtis and Kevin. What about the 5th?" asked Sabastian.

"We need Farmer's vote, which will be very easy, since we have his back." noted Will.

"_We have an alliance with Farmer, and he'll probably save us tonight. But we need him to vote our way." - Sabastian_

On the way to tribal council, Matt's head was spinning.

"_Oh my god. So much drama going on in this camp. Andrew wants me to split up Will and Curtis, and Will wants me to vote out Ryo. Problem is, I don't think I can trust either Andrew or Will anymore. But, I have to side with one or the other. Someone shoot me. (laughs)" - Matt_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the first member of our jury."

"Squall, voted out last tribal council."

Squall was wearing his SeeD outfit.

"Welcome to your first tribal council as a fully merged tribe. Natalie, how does it feel to be merged?" asked Jeff.

"Like last time, it was really great and exciting. We got a new color, some of us got a new beach, and some of us met new people!" replied Natalie.

"Curtis, how are you voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Dawg, it's getting really crazy out there. The one person I want out is safe, so I have to rethink my strategy, and think long term." replied Curtis.

"Kruz, no surprises there right? You were going to be targeted tonight had you not won?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I'm on the outside, and have been since Junior got voted out. I really need to get back into this." replied Kruz.

"Ryo, are you safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, you can never feel secure in this game, unless your like Kruz and have immunity. Tonight is no different." replied Ryo.

"Kevin, will this tribal council go down in history?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah. No question." replied Kevin.

"It's time to vote, Kruz, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry, but I want to make a power move tonight. (?)

Curtis' Vote: Dawg, should of never betrayed us. (Ryo)

Kruz's Vote: You have been rude to me since we met, and now, I get to say my goodbye. Goodbye. (Curtis)

Matt's Vote: This vote was made based on trust, and I trusted the other option more. (?)

Ryo's Vote: No comment. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Curtis. (He nodded.)

…

Ryo. One vote Ryo, one vote Curtis. (Ryo nodded, a tad worried)

Ryo. Two votes Ryo, one vote Curtis. (Ryo got more worried.)

Curtis. Tied two votes Curtis, two votes Ryo.

…

…

Curtis. Three votes Curtis, two votes Ryo. (Curtis looked pissed.)

…

…

Curtis. Four votes Curtis, two votes Ryo. (Will now was pissed.)

…

…

…

Ryo. Three votes Ryo, four votes Curtis. (Andrew got worried.)

…

…

Ryo. Tied four votes Ryo, four votes Curtis. One vote left. (Everyone expect Kruz stared at Matt.)

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the second member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…is Curtis.

Will, Curtis, and Sabastian all had their mouths dropped. Kruz smirked as Curtis gave all his Green Hill buddies hugs and then brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Curtis, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Hope one of my Green Hill alumni win!" yelled Curtis as he angrily left the tribal council.

"Kevin was right, this tribal council will go down in history as one of the most intense and ground breaking tribals yet. Grab your torches and head back. Good night."

– – – – –

Curtis – Natalie, Ryo, Matt, Andrew, and Kruz

Ryo – Will, Sabastian, Kevin, and Curtis

Andrew remains as the last remaining previous winner.


	11. Episode 10 Greens vs Emeralds

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The two tribes finally merged into the new Bogamopera tribe, wearing blue._

_The major alliance of Will, Natalie, Andrew, and Curtis got Ryo to join their alliance, making them 5-strong._

_But Kruz, who was on the outside, wanted to split up that group of 5, telling Andrew that Will and Curtis were too strong of competitors and they both needed to go. Kruz even showed Andrew his idol._

_Meanwhile, Kevin, Sabastian, Curtis, and Will gathered around, and Sabastian brought up the idea of a Green Hill alliance. Will didn't want to get involved, but had to._

_Kruz won the first individual immunity challenge, forcing the alliance of 5 to make a new plan._

_Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie took Kruz's words for thought, and decided to break up Will and Curtis. Kruz then decided to tell Will that Andrew wants him out of the game._

_In the middle of it all, Farmer needed to make a decision._

_At tribal council, Farmer sided with Andrew, Ryo, Natalie, and Kruz, and voted Curtis from the game, making him the second jury member. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Andrew, Kevin, Kruz, Matt 'Farmer', Natalie, Ryo, Sabastian, and Will**

**Jury: Squall and Curtis**

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 28

Will, Sabastian, and Kevin returned to camp, and all of them were down.

"_Curtis is gone. And now, I have no one but Sabastian or Kevin to trust. Damn. I thought we had Farmer's vote in the bag, but obviously he trusted the Emerald Hill people more." - Will_

Sabastian glared at Matt all day, pissed off.

"_Why did we have to trust Farmer in the first place. If we hadn't sided with him, he'd be gone such a long time ago, probably in place of Sonic's vote out. I $$#ing regret trusting him." - Sabastian_

Andrew, Kruz, and Ryo were out by the rocks.

"That's it," said Kruz happily, "We've got this now. Will and his goons are going one by one."

Ryo nodded, "Yep. It's what they get for turning on us at the last minute."

"_We might have Kruz's vote, but he isn't in with our alliance. Kruz needs to go soon, we can't treat him like we did Peter last time. The big threats have to go." - Andrew_

Ryo looked at Kruz, "I'm guessing you want Will out next?"

Kruz nodded, "Hell yeah, if Will goes next, we're set for the Final 5, then we drop Farmer off from there."

"_In my opinion, the boot order should be Will, Sabastian, Kevin, and then Farmer. We got Farmer on our side last tribal, so he'll side with us guaranteed." - Kruz_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will divided into 2 teams of 4. Together you will navigate through an obstacle course. First team to the finish wins reward."

"Winners will leave here and be taken by train to a spa. While your there, you will enjoy a good full class meal. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

Team 1: Matt, Sabastian, Kruz, and Kevin

Team 2: Will, Natalie, Andrew, and Ryo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams had an easy start, with Matt, Natalie, and Ryo leading their teams with their speed. Ryo and Sabastian respectively on both teams had to break down parts of walls. Ryo did it quicker then Sabastian did.

Kruz, knowing that the bulk of his enemies are on his team, slowed down big time, in order for Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie to win for their tribe. This visibly pissed off Sabastian greatly.

"Kruz!" yelled Sabastian, "The hell are you doing?"

"This is a tough challenge, man." panted Kruz, faking it.

Sabastian rolled his eyes, "You know what your doing, don't lie!"

Due to Kruz's slowness, Team 2 had little trouble getting through the course without competition.

"THE TEAM OF RYO, WILL, ANDREW, AND NATALIE WIN REWARD!"

All of Team 2 hugged in delight.

"Good job Team 2, off on the train you go, and enjoy the spa! As for Team 1, I have nothing for ya, grab your stuff and head on back."

– – – – –

The Reward Day 28

Will, Ryo, Natalie, and Andrew got on a train, which was riding over to the spa.

"_Oh my god, finally, a nice comfy spa, and some time away from the game. This may be my opportunity to flirt with the guy of my choosing." - Natalie_

"_I'm glad that we won the reward, but at the back of my head I was thinking, 'Look for the idol clue'. We can't let Will get his hands on it." - Andrew_

"_The win was bittersweet, since I'm spending it with people that stabbed me in the back, but I have to enjoy it as much as the others." - Will_

The 4 of them got themselves a nice massage, and then they split off in random directions.

Natalie went over to the fire place to sit next to Ryo.

"The showers here are too cold!" complained Natalie.

Ryo gave her a look, "You trying to make me warm you up?"

Natalie giggled, "Oh no, would I do that?"

Ryo chuckled.

"_I never thought coming into Survivor that I would have some attraction towards a girl. Natalie is a cute girl, and I haven't spent much time with her since the beginning of the game when we were Saboga." - Ryo_

Andrew soon joined them.

"Where's Will?" asked Andrew.

"I think he's taking his 30th shower by now," noted Ryo, "He said he wanted a nice shower that would keep him clean for the next 12 days."

Andrew nodded, and started looking around the room.

"Whatcha looking for Andrew?" asked Natalie.

"Clue to hidden idol." replied Andrew.

"_There's gotta be a clue somewhere, but where?" - Andrew_

Ryo started looking around too, "Hmmm..."

Ryo pointed to something hanging loose from the top of the fireplace.

"Over there Andrew, see it?"

Andrew looked over to where Ryo pointed, and grabbed the clue.

"Thanks Ryo!" thanked Andrew.

"_Now that we have the clue, we can go get our own idol, since I doubt Kruz will use his on any one of us." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 29

Sabastian lied down all day.

"_First, we lose Curtis to another alliance. Then, we lose the challenge because of Kruz failing us. This cannot end up any better for me, Will, or Kevin. We've got to make a miracle, or else we're the next three to go." - Sabastian_

Matt went over to him.

"Honestly, I want Kruz to go over you or Will," said Matt, "I voted Curtis because he was more a threat to me then Ryo was."

"_I sense that Will and Sabastian are mad at me for not voting Ryo out. But, I had to because I saw more threatness in Curtis then I did Ryo. Curtis won the game, Ryo has not." - Matt_

"Farmer, if only I could believe that." muttered Sabastian.

"You can!" said Matt, nervously, "We just got to make sure that Kruz does not win immunity again!"

Sabastian eyed Matt, before falling back asleep, "You better keep your word next time."

Matt nodded, "Don't worry, I will!"

"_Maybe we should just vote Farmer out and not worry about him anymore." - Sabastian_

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 29

Will, Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie returned from the spa, clean and energized.

"_It was nice to get some relaxation. But now is the time to go looking for the hidden immunity idol." - Ryo_

Andrew and Ryo entered the Mogo Mogo jungle.

"It says here that the idol was rehidden somewhere in this jungle." noted Ryo.

Andrew nodded, "Alright. You go left, I go right. Whoever finds it first, has rights to hold onto it."

"Got it." confirmed Ryo.

Andrew and Ryo split up and began searching for the idol, while Natalie distracted the others with the details of the reward, along with Will. The rest of the tribe was unaware that Ryo and Andrew were missing.

Meanwhile, Andrew was digging underground, and Ryo was searching in trees...

…

…

…

…

…

"...Andrew! Come over here! I think I found it!" called Ryo.

Andrew ran over to Ryo, and Ryo pulled out the hidden immunity idol!

Andrew high fived Ryo, "Awesome job, man! Let's get back to camp!"

"_Me and Andrew have the hidden immunity idol, and since I found it, I keep it. But I'll use it smartly, or maybe I won't have to. But you never know." - Ryo_

Ryo nodded, and he and Andrew ran back to camp.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Kruz."

Kruz handed it back.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will navigate through a rope course. There are 4 checkpoints, on each checkpoint is a badge; one for each of you. First person back to the starting point with all 4 badges wins immunity, and will be guaranteed 3 more days in this game."

Everyone got hooked up to the rope course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone got out on an early start, but Natalie and Kruz got ahead of most of them.

Kruz got to his first badge before Natalie did, and then Kruz sped off before Natalie finished untying her first badge.

Andrew got his first badge, and he looked over at the next checkpoint, and he saw Kruz get his second badge.

Sabastian and Will struggled a bit, but both made it to their first badge at the same time.

Kruz was on a role, making his way to his third badge. Will saw this, and was very worried about the upcoming vote should he win.

Kevin made it just in time to collect his first badge, while Matt and Ryo were still in last with zero badges. Matt was confused with the rope course, and Ryo wasn't even trying.

But no one could catch up to Kruz at all.

"KRUZ WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Kruz.

"Once again Kruz, you have the immunity around your neck, and your safe. But one of the 7 of you will be going home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 30

Will was extremely paranoid after the immunity challenge.

"_If we do nothing to save our butts, then the Green Hill people will go out one by one. We've got to get back in this, or else we're screwed." - Will_

Will, Kevin, and Sabastian were talking in the forest.

"I'd say we convince them to vote Farmer out, to be honest." said Sabastian.

Will nodded, "Karmas a bitch sometimes, but Farmer %#%$ed us over."

"_Tonight, I'm voting Farmer out, because he said he was aligned with us, and then he stabbed us in the back last tribal council. He's got to go!" - Sabastian_

"Who do we tell Farmer to vote for?" asked Kevin, "Since he says he's still with us."

"Uh...I guess Ryo." noted Will, shrugging in a way that said 'Doesn't matter'.

Kevin nodded, and left to go find Matt.

Will left too, to find Andrew.

"Listen, I know you guys want me out, but think of it this way," planned Will, "You vote me, we'll get Farmer with us, and tie it up. Farmer can't be trusted, and if you don't want a tie, I suggest you vote him."

Andrew nodded, thinking.

"_Will threatened me by saying that Matt might cause a tie tonight, but we'll vote him out if you promise to vote with us. It's an interesting request." - Andrew_

Andrew nodded again, "Well, Will, it's quite the move to vote him out. I'll see to it."

Will smirked as Andrew left.

"_Step One, complete. Step Two, need to complete. As long as Farmer goes home, (puts hands behind head) then I have nothing to worry. But, we need to stop Kruz from winning immunity." - Will_

Andrew went to Ryo, Natalie, and Kruz, who were all in the shelter, waiting for tribal council.

"I think it's best if we keep Will's alliance around." said Andrew.

Kruz gaped, "What? Why?"

"Think about it. Matt could cause a tie tonight, and not vote with us," warned Andrew, "But if we vote him out, then next tribal council, it'll be 4-3; an easy vote."

Ryo nodded, liking the idea, "Sounds like a great plan, man."

Kruz sighed in defeat, as Natalie said, "Well, I guess Matt Farmer is our target?"

Andrew nodded, "As long as we know they're voting Matt, then they aren't fooling us."

"_Tonight, we're gonna make the game much easier for my alliance. If we keep Matt around, then he can screw us up. But, if we remove him now, then it'll be a nice and clean run to the end." - Andrew_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of our jury."

"Squall,"

Squall was wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans.

"And Curtis, voted out last tribal council."

Curtis was wearing a green wife-beater and black shorts. He looked pissed seeing Kruz with immunity.

"Welcome to tribal council. Kevin, last tribal council, Curtis was blindsided. Is tonight gonna be an easy vote against his allies?" asked Jeff.

"It very well could be, since I was an ally. But, this game changes, and perhaps it could change tonight." replied Kevin.

"Ryo, last time, you received 4 votes. Are you concerned about how people perceive you as a threat?" asked Jeff.

"Definitely. I mean, I've won very little in SEGA All Stars, and I've won very little here. But still, people see me differently. I have to accept that." replied Ryo.

"Kruz, with that immunity around your neck, would you still feel safe without it?" asked Jeff.

"Hard question. Um, probably I would be safe, but you never know. For all I know I could've been joining Squall and Curtis tonight." replied Kruz.

"Sabastian, are you feeling safe tonight." asked Jeff.

"Me, I'm safe. My allies, not so safe. I mean, I see myself as not much of a big threat or competitor. All I can say tonight is, tonight there will be surprises." replied Sabastian.

Everyone got a burst of adrenaline when he said that.

"Okay it's time to vote, Sabastian, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: This vote is to make sure my alliance can make it far. (?)

Matt's Vote: Sorry, but I've got to show my loyalty to my alliance. (Ryo)

Sabastian's Vote: Thanks for the votes, but we don't need ya anymore! Goodbye! (Matt)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Farmer.

…

Ryo. One vote Ryo, one vote Farmer.

…

Farmer. Two votes Farmer, one vote Ryo.

…

…

Farmer. Three votes Farmer, one vote Ryo. (Matt shut his eyes defeated, and chuckled.)

Farmer. That's four votes Farmer.

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the third member of our jury, Farmer. That's 5, which is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Matt sighed in defeat, "Once again, I'm been beaten. Good luck you guys!"

"Matt, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Matt waved goodbye to the rest as he left.

"Looks like the supposed swing vote from before became the target. But do you have an alliance that can make it to the Final 4? We'll see very soon. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Matt – Natalie, Will, Sabastian, Kevin, Ryo, Andrew, and Kruz

Ryo – Matt


	12. Episode 11 WHIPPED CREAM!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Andrew wanted to make sure that Kruz was taken out of the game, and not let him continue on with his winning streak._

_Will, Natalie, Ryo, and Andrew won a spa trip in the reward challenge._

_During the reward, there was a connection between Ryo and Natalie. Andrew also found a clue to the hidden immunity idol._

_When they returned to camp, Andrew and Ryo both worked together to find the third idol in the game. With that idol, along with Kruz's, they outnumbered the Green Hill alliance, which only had one idol in the hands of Kevin._

_Kruz won his second immunity in a row, forcing Andrew's alliance to target another player._

_Sabastian wanted Farmer to go home, since he had betrayed them for the Emerald Hill people. Will agreed, but how would they persuade Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie into voting Farmer?_

_Will threatened Andrew that, if they were forced, they would vote Ryo, and cause a tie at tribal, since they had Farmer's vote. But they told Andrew that they would vote Farmer if they do so as well. Andrew agreed to it._

_At tribal council, Farmer was the next to go. He joined the jury as juror number 3. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Andrew, Kevin, Kruz, Natalie, Ryo, Sabastian, and Will**

**Jury: Squall, Curtis, and Matt 'Farmer'**

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 31

Sabastian was happy after tribal council, and showed it.

"It just goes to show," he said, "That no one can be trusted in this game. Farmer made a mistake, and he needed to go."

Both Kevin and Will nodded, but Andrew took it for a note.

"_I know Will is a bigger target, but Sabastian seems dangerous. I need to keep an eye out for him, or else he will slide by, and he has been along with Kevin." - Andrew_

Will, Sabastian, and Kevin went off into the jungle.

"Only thing that can help us now," noted Will, "Is if Kruz loses immunity, and we get Andrew's alliance to vote him out."

Kevin nodded, "That's our only hope, or else one of us is leaving."

"_Game is getting close to the end, and I'm not ready to leave yet. We've got to get Kruz out, or else he could very well win the game." - Kevin_

"How about," said Kevin, "we tell Andrew that Kruz could beat him. I mean really, Kruz lost both Peter and Junior prior to the merge, and Kruz had to play by himself mostly. He could beat Andrew AND Ryo."

Will agreed with him, "That could work, but first things first, Kruz has to lose immunity or else he's done for."

"_The problem with this plan is if Kruz does win the immunity. Another problem, he might use the idol. Kevin's got one idol, but there is more out there. We've got to find the last idol." - Will_

Meanwhile, Ryo and Kruz were hanging by the beach.

"Honestly, Andrew's got to go." reminded Kruz.

Ryo gave Kruz a look, "Why?"

"Ryo, it's obvious why," complained Kruz, "He's played a great game, and if he should make the final 3 or 2, then he might or will win again!"

"_Kruz, who we thought we had on our side 100%, just told me that Andrew has to go. I've got to warn Andrew, or else Kruz will get away with this, and get the Green Hill people." - Ryo_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will raise your hand over your head. Your hand will be tied to a rope which leads to a bucket full of water. If that water tips over, your done. Last one standing wins reward."

"For the reward, you will go to a waterfall feast, complete with margaritas, burgers, hot dogs, and fries. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Get into position, and we'll start."

Once everyone got locked in, Jeff began the challenge.

"Challenge has begun..."

-30 minutes in-

Jeff came out with a plateful of cheeseburgers.

"The famous Farmer burgers, who wants them?"

"Oh my god," groaned Will, "I need a $#%%ing burger right now."

Will dropped out, but at the same time...

Andrew dropped out.

"Both Will and Andrew are out of the challenge! Interesting..."

"_I dropped out, because I wanted to talk to Will about Kruz. Ryo told me about Kruz wanting to take me out, and I need Will to have my back for this." - Andrew_

Andrew whispered to Will everything Ryo said, and Will nodded while listening.

"_If Kruz goes before us, then that'll help us, since we got an idol, and we could get back into power again." - Will_

-1 hour in-

Jeff came in with pork chops.

"Who wants some pork, rarely do we give this out!"

Sabastian literally lurched from where he was at, and dropped out.

"Sabastian looks hungry, and he's also out!"

"Gimme that pork, baby!" yelled Sabastian.

-1 hour, 30 minutes in-

Natalie was getting tired of standing up with her arm raised up high.

"You can do it Natalie!" encouraged Ryo.

Natalie looked over at Ryo, and sighed as she dropped out.

"Natalie is out of the challenge."

"_I hope Ryo can pull this out, and beat Kevin and Kruz. We do not want Kruz to win this challenge." - Natalie_

-2 hours in-

Ryo's arm was straining to remain up.

"C'mon Ryo," supported Andrew, "Support your season, man."

Ryo couldn't take it any longer.

He dropped out, leaving Kevin and Kruz up there.

"Ryo is out of the competition! We are down to Kevin and Kruz!"

-2 hours, 30 minutes in-

Jeff came out with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"If you take this, the entire tribe gets it, or else no one gets it. Who wants it?"

Kevin looked over at Kruz, "You want it?"

Kruz shook his head, "Nah, I need this, man."

Kevin shrugged, and dropped out.

"KRUZ WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Kruz.

"Good job Kruz, you won the reward, and you also win the right to bring one person with you. Who will it be?"

Kruz thought about it carefully...

"I'll take Will."

Will nodded as he joined Kruz.

"Will and Kruz, you guys can head on to your reward, while the other 5 can return to camp."

– – – – –

The Reward Day 31

Will knew why Kruz took him on the reward.

"_I know Kruz wants to take out Andrew, and with the Green Hill votes, he has it made. But I can't let him stay." - Will_

Kruz and Will dug into their meal.

"So listen, cause I think I can help your buds make it to the Final 3." said Kruz.

Will nodded, "Let me guess, turn on the Emerald Hills?"

"Exactly!" smiled Kruz, "We need Andrew out of this game, since he already won, and I think he'll win again if given the chance."

Will nodded again.

"What if Andrew wins immunity?" asked Will.

Kruz shrugged, "Then I guess Ryo goes home. He's Andrew's biggest ally."

"_I hope I got the message across to Will, he seems like a smart guy, and to make the best move right now, could earn him a million bucks." - Kruz_

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 32

Ryo and Natalie were laying down by the beach.

"So what's it like in Japan?" asked Natalie.

Ryo chuckled, "Well, we're very well organized, not saying that Americans are not, but I know I am."

"_I like Ryo, he's like the Asian boyfriend I never had." - Natalie_

Andrew watched them from a distance.

"_Are we seeing a new Quinn and Jada pairing here, or am I hallucinating? At least their in my alliance, and if it's a Final 3, then we'll be fine. But I've got to keep my eye on them, just in case." - Andrew_

Meanwhile Sabastian and Kevin were in the jungle.

"Dude," said Sabastian, "I think it's best if myself or Will hold that idol next tribal council. I have a bad feeling that one of us are going home."

Kevin nodded, "I bet I'm the last on the pecking order."

Sabastian chuckled.

"_I'm so glad Kevin has an idol, because with that idol, we can break up the Emerald Hills or just switch things up, but we need to use it at a appropriate time." - Sabastian_

Kevin checked his pocket, "Well, it's still in here. I'll give it to one of you before tribal council."

Sabastian nodded, "Good, we'll need it."

Kevin and Sabastian high fived before leaving the area.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Will and Kruz, returning from their reward."

Will and Kruz returned to their tribe mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Kruz, once again."

Kruz handed it back.

"For today's challenge, you are going to be digging for puzzle pieces. Once you have all 20 pieces, put your puzzle together. First one to complete their puzzle wins immunity."

Everyone got ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found 4 pieces.

Kevin found 11 pieces.

Kruz found 8 pieces.

Natalie found 4 pieces.

Ryo found 6 pieces.

Sabastian found 4 pieces.

Will found 6 pieces.

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found 10 pieces.

Kevin found 16 pieces.

Kruz found 18 pieces.

Natalie found 9 pieces.

Ryo found 12 pieces.

Sabastian found 7 pieces.

Will found 8 pieces.

-Time Lapse-

Andrew found 17 pieces.

Kevin found all the pieces and began on his puzzle.

Kruz found all the pieces and began on his puzzle.

Natalie found 14 pieces.

Ryo found all the pieces and began on his puzzle.

Sabastian found 14 pieces.

Will found 14 pieces.

-Time Lapse-

It came down to Kruz and Kevin to complete their puzzle...and it was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"KRUZ WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE THIRD STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone cheered for Kruz, even though most were upset.

"Once again, Kruz is safe tonight. Yet another member will be voted out and will join the jury. See you then."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 33

Will and Sabastian were both upset over the lost at the challenge.

"Dammit," said Will, "We really need to beat Kruz, or else he will win."

"What do we do tonight?" whispered Sabastian.

"Did Kevin say he'll give up the idol?" asked Will.

Sabastian nodded.

"Since Andrew's group will be likely voting out me out, I'll use the idol, and we'll take out Ryo tonight." planned Will.

Both Will and Sabastian fist pounded eachother. However, someone was listening in on their conversation.

"I'll go get him." said Sabastian.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Kruz were talking.

"It's gotta be Will tonight," said Kruz, "Has to be."

Andrew nodded, "I agree with you, man."

"_Tonight, I have no choice, but to vote Will out tonight. But he should understand the lack in numbers. So no big deal." - Andrew_

Just then, Natalie arrived.

"Guys," panted Natalie, "I have major news!"

"What is it?" asked Andrew, worried.

"The Green Hill people are playing an idol! They have one!" said Natalie, worried herself.

Andrew sighed, and Kruz cursed under his breath.

"Who they using it on?" asked Kruz.

"Will, of course." groaned Natalie.

Andrew thought about it more.

"_What do we do now, I mean there's nothing much else to do, other then give my idol to Andrew and Ryo, but I can't do that." - Kruz_

"Who has the idol currently?" asked Andrew.

"Kevin does." noted Natalie.

"Well, why don't we just vote Kevin? I mean, Will thinks it's him, but if we vote Kevin, they won't be prepared for it." planned Andrew.

"I like it." nodded Kruz.

Natalie smiled, "I guess that's done, Kevin is gone tonight. I'll go tell Ryo."

Meanwhile Kevin and Will were in the jungle.

"You're the target, right?" asked Kevin, just to make sure.

"Oh Kevin please, shut up. You know they're after my ass." groaned Will.

Kevin gave Will the idol, and Will did their handshake.

"Let's get Ryo out of here, man!" smiled Kevin.

Will smiled back.

"_If this fails, I'm gonna crawl under the shelter and die." - Will_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of our jury."

"Squall,"

Squall was wearing a dark navy jumpsuit.

"Curtis,"

Curtis was wearing his football jersey. He still looked pissed seeing Kruz with immunity.

"And Farmer, voted out last tribal council."

Matt walked in wearing a green plaided jacket with blue jeans.

"Welcome to tribal council. Ryo, have you realized that you are the last SEGA All Stars survivor left?" asked Jeff.

"I've been aware of that, and it hasn't bothered me at all. It didn't bother Squall when he was the last of his season. There's nothing to worry about being from a certain season, unless you won." replied Ryo.

"Andrew, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I'm voting based on alliances, since it has come down to that point in the game." replied Andrew.

"Sabastian, if you stay tonight, what will your reaction be?" asked Jeff.

"If my buddies stay, I'll go WHIPPED CREAM! But if my buddies leave tonight, then I'll turn evil real quick." replied Sabastian, loudly.

"Will, are you concerned?" asked Jeff.

"Hell yeah. I've never been on the outside before, and it does not look good here. I hope I don't leave, but if I do, I'll deal with it." replied Will.

"It's time to vote, Sabastian, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: This is a strategic vote, and this should work tonight. (?)

Kevin's Vote: Part of the plan, dude. Sorry. (Ryo)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Until Will stood up.

Will brought over to Jeff, Kevin's hidden idol.

Andrew looked over at Kruz, and smiled.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Will, do not count. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryo. (He nodded.)

Ryo. Two votes Ryo.

Ryo. Three votes Ryo. (He just smiled, knowing that the Green Hill's took the bait)

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin. One vote Kevin. (Will facepalmed, and Sabastian gaped.)

…

Kevin. Two votes Kevin, three votes Ryo. (Both Will and Kevin shook their heads.)

…

Kevin. Tied three votes Kevin, three votes Ryo.

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor All Stars and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Kevin.

Kevin sighed in defeat as he took his torch, while giving pat-on-the-backs to Will and Sabastian.

"Kevin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

"Good luck guys!" called Kevin, as he left the area.

"Well, looks like another failed idol plan can be added onto the records. If the minority can turn things around, then there is a chance that something good will happen. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Kevin – Natalie, Ryo, Andrew, and Kruz

Ryo – Sabastian, Kevin, and Will


	13. Episode 12 Exile Island

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The Green Hill alliance plotted to take down Kruz, but needed Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie's votes to succeed._

_Kruz told Ryo that he wanted Andrew to go out soon, due to him being a winner. Kruz even stated that Andrew could very well win again. Ryo didn't like this, and told Andrew about it._

_Kruz won the reward challenge, and decided to take Will with him._

_On the reward, Kruz told Will about the plan to send Andrew home. Will, however, didn't want to have anything to do with it._

_Back at camp, Sabastian and Kevin decided it was time to play the idol, and take out Kruz or a member of the Emerald Hill alliance._

_But their plans failed when Kruz won his third straight immunity._

_Before tribal council, Kevin gave Will the idol for him to use, but Natalie caught the exchange. This forced Andrew's plans to change, and vote Kevin out instead._

_At tribal council, Will played the idol, but was duped when the majority was on Kevin's shoulders and it sent him home as the fourth juror. 6 are left, tonight one more will go._

**Final 6: Andrew, Kruz, Natalie, Ryo, Sabastian, and Will**

**Jury: Squall, Curtis, Matt 'Farmer', and Kevin**

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 34

Both Sabastian and Will were furious about the loss of Kevin.

"How the #$%% did we mess that up?" shrieked Sabastian.

Will threw his hands up, "I guess someone spied on us! How should I know?"

"_I'm pissed because once again I lost an ally due to me using an idol on myself. God, I suck with idols." - Will_

"Still though," noted Will, "We can try for Kruz to turn on the Emerald Hills, or vice versa. But for now, we're sitting ducks."

"I don't want to be a sitting duck!" groaned Sabastian.

"_I hate being in the minority. You have no idea who's going next. I assume Will is, but who knows it could be me." - Sabastian_

Meanwhile, Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie were having a chat.

"We can't keep Kruz around much longer." reminded Ryo.

Natalie nodded, "If he loses immunity, boom, he's a goner."

"Even if we do," smiled Andrew, "We still have the numbers 3-2 at Final 5."

"_We really want Kruz to go home, before he gets Will and Sabastian to side with him. If he does, there'll be a likely tie, and we're screwed." - Andrew_

"Though," said Ryo, "We could sacrifice our idol to Will and Sabastian if we wanted, and then get Kruz out that way."

Andrew looked at Ryo, "That actually might not be bad."

"_The plan I came up with is, we give Will and Sabastian our idol for them to use, and then they use it against Kruz. Hopefully, they'll trust us enough to do that for us." - Ryo_

"I like that idea Ryo!" smiled Natalie.

"When should we do it?" asked Ryo.

Andrew shrugged, "I'd wait until maybe towards tribal council."

Ryo nodded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, your going to be divided into 2 teams of 3. You will have to compete in 3 legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next guy. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untieing 3 different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next guy, and the both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?"

"You will leave here, and go to a beautiful mansion. You will spend the night, on beds, you will shower, and you will eat a meal like never before. Also, I have a note for the winning team to read."

Everyone nodded.

Team One: Natalie, Kruz, and Sabastian

Team Two: Andrew, Will, and Ryo

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew and Natalie started to cross their platforms carefully so that they do not fall off. Andrew made it their quicker then Natalie, and he collected the flag for Team Two.

Andrew handed off the flag to Will, who then dived into the water to collect puzzle pieces. Natalie was catching up, though, as she collected the flag for Team One.

Kruz piledived into the water quickly to save time, as Will was a little ways ahead. Will was untieing his third and final bag. That bag had the second flag for Team Two.

Kruz was making time as fast as possible, but Will and Ryo were already rowing their way to shore, with Will bailing and Ryo paddling. By the time Kruz got the second flag, it was too late.

"THE TEAM OF ANDREW, WILL, AND RYO WIN REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for the three of them.

"Now for the twist, Will, read the note."

Will opened up the note.

"You must send one player to Exile Island, where they will be abandoned until the next tribal council." read Will.

"This means, that whoever you send, will be exempt from winning immunity, and will not be able to participate in strategy talk at camp. They will return to the game at tribal council. So, who's it gonna be?" said Jeff.

Will, Ryo, and Andrew discussed it.

"Kruz."

"Sorry Kruz, grab your stuff, and good luck on Exile."

Kruz grabbed his stuff, and followed the trail to the island, which was basically the original Chapera Camp, without all the good stuff.

"For the three of you, follow the opposite trail that Kruz took, and make your way to the mansion. Have fun!"

– – – – –

The Reward Day 34

Andrew, Will, and Ryo made their way into the mansion.

"This is so awesome!" said Will in awe.

"_This mansion is huge. This could be the White House for me, if I were president." - Will_

"Can I just say," said Will, "that I'm glad Kruz got sent to exile, since we are sending him home!"

Will filled up three champagne glasses, and proposed a toast.

"To the winners!" proposed Will.

"To the winners!" cheered Andrew and Ryo.

"_With Kruz out of the way of immunity, maybe now the other 5 can have a chance to win." - Andrew_

They all sat back on a couch, to relax.

"Wish Natalie were here." sighed Ryo.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah."

A Japanese butler entered the room with a fruit basket.

"Your fruit, sirs." said the butler.

Ryo recognized the voice, "You sound familiar."

"_This butler came in, and I'm like 'Do I know this guy?'. And sure enough, I did." - Ryo_

The butler chuckled, "Is it because," and the butler took off his hat, "I am familiar?"

The butler was none other then Naoyuki Ito, Ryo's good friend from high school.

"Hey man! What's up?" smiled Ryo, happy as he could be.

"Not much," said Naoyuki, "Yo! Mr. Miller, Mr. Rose, get your butts over here! I have something for you both!"

"What could that be?" asked Will.

Naoyuki looked back and whistled loudly. This was the cue for two young females to enter from behind him.

Both Andrew and Will were so excited to see their respective girlfriends. Andrew's girlfriend was Angela, and Will's was Katherine.

"_Best day of my life, right here. I made the family visit, and now my girlfriend can have a good time with me." - Will_

"_I love Angela, she was the one who said that I could do well in this game, and she was right. I'm glad that I got to see my girlfriend, since there wasn't a family visit in Emerald Hill." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Exile Island Night 34

Kruz was upset, being at Exile Island.

"_This sucks. I know now that I could be going home soon, and I don't even get a shot at immunity. This sucks!" - Kruz_

Kruz laid back down, and with no clues to an idol available, he just had to pray that his alliance kept him around, or else there would be dire consequences.

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 35

Sabastian and Natalie were alone at camp, doing nothing.

Eventually Andrew, Will, and Ryo returned from their reward.

"How's it going?" asked Andrew.

"Good, yet boring." smiled Natalie.

Sabastian grabbed Will into the forest.

"So anything interesting?" asked Sabastian.

"_I really hope that Will got some clues, other then the fact that Kruz is being sent home tonight, guaranteed." - Sabastian_

"Well, not much, really. They kept everything a secret. In all honestly, I never even asked." replied Will.

Sabastian nodded, and then shrugged, "Fine, well, we need to find a way to both stay safe, and find a way to get Kruz out."

"That part will be very easy. All we need is 4 votes, we already have two. We could get Andrew's alliance, and then we're good." replied Will.

"_If we get Kruz out, then we have a better shot of winning the game. I really want to make that last day, so I'll do anything." - Will_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you guys, since Kruz isn't here."

Natalie handed it back.

"For todays challenge, you'll use slingshots to bring down your opponents pots. Once all 3 pots are down, you are out of the challenge. Last one standing, wins immunity."

Everyone got ready.

"Let's get started! Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Only Will lost two pots.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Will lost his last pot, while everyone else lost 1 pot.

"Will is out of the challenge. Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Natalie lost one pot, and Sabastian lost both his last pots.

"Sabastian is out of the challenge. Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Only Ryo lost one pot.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

Andrew lost one pot, and Ryo lost his last pot.

"With Ryo out of the challenge, we are down to Andrew and Natalie. Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

No one got a hit.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!"

One pot was lost...

…

…

…

…

…

"Andrew lost his last pot. NATALIE WINS IMMUNITY! Guaranteed a spot in the Final 5!"

Everyone cheered for Natalie.

"Good job Natalie, you are safe tonight at the vote. For the rest of you, including Kruz, tribal council, where one of you will be voted out. See you then."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 36

Andrew and Ryo stood near the beach.

"I thought a lot about the vote," said Ryo, "And I have to say, we need Kruz right now."

Andrew nodded, "I can see why. If Will and Sabastian find another idol, we're screwed."

"_I think tonight, we need to keep Kruz, since he has our backs for right now. We'll keep him tonight to prove he's safe with us. But the decision tonight is...who are we voting out? Will? Or Sabastian?" - Andrew_

"I hope this works in our favor, Ryo." reminded Andrew.

Ryo nodded, "It should."

"_So I guess tonight we will be taking out another Green Hill person. But it's for strategic reasons." - Ryo_

Meanwhile, Sabastian and Will were talking about how the vote should go.

"Are we still cool on Kruz?" asked Will.

Sabastian shrugged, "I would like to think so, but I have a feeling that they aren't going to vote with us."

Will shook his head, "Your kidding, right?"

Sabastian shook his head back, "I'm not kidding. I think the Emerald Hill alliance is gonna break us up."

"_Why are they being so stupid? Kruz is not immune tonight! He should go home! But obviously we're the bigger threats because of my mental game." - Will_

"Whatever happens tonight," noted Sabastian, "The one who doesn't go has to win the immunity or else that guy is going out."

"_If I go home, then I'll be pissed. They will feel it at final tribal council too, if Kruz and Will aren't there." - Sabastian_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of our jury."

"Squall,"

Squall was wearing his usual outfit.

"Curtis,"

Curtis was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans.

"Farmer,"

Matt was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

"And Kevin, voted out last tribal council."

Kevin was wearing a yellow Mario t-shirt and black jeans.

"Now, we'll bring in Kruz, returning from Exile Island."

Kruz walked in, and took a seat with the others.

"Welcome to tribal council. Sabastian, is this tribe playing smart, in terms of who is being targeted?" asked Jeff.

"No. They aren't. I have a feeling that the intended target that was confirmed earlier, won't be going home." replied Sabastian.

"Ryo, what does he mean?" asked Jeff.

"Kruz, I think. I think Sabastian is worried that he and Will are gonna be split up tonight." replied Ryo.

"We are aren't we?" interrupted Sabastian.

"Can't say for sure." replied Ryo.

"Natalie, how do you vote?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting based on alliances, and who is trustworthy and who isn't." replied Natalie.

Sabastian threw his arms up, knowing what Natalie said was true.

"OK, it's time to vote, Sabastian, your up."

– – –

Ryo's Vote: Sorry, but you have to leave tonight. (Sabastian)

Will's Vote: Once again, I'm voting you. Why? Cause I think Ryo has the best shot at winning this thing. (Ryo)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, tonights the last night to use it."

No one did anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryo. (Ryo rolled his eyes slightly.)

Ryo. Two votes Ryo.

…

…

Sabastian. One vote Sabastian. (Sabastian nodded.)

…

Sabastian. Tied two votes Sabastian, two votes Ryo.

…

…

Sabastian, three votes Sabastian, two votes Ryo.

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the fifth member of our jury, Sabastian. 4 is enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sabastian got up annoyed, "If you wanted to vote me out instead of Kruz, just say so next time."

"Sabastian, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Bye Will." said Sabastian, as he left.

"You are now the Final 5. You have 3 more days, 3 more tribal councils, and only one of you will win the money. I cannot wait to see how this plays out. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Ryo – Will and Sabastian

Sabastian – Natalie, Ryo, Andrew, and Kruz

In your review, I would like you to evaluate my 5 seasons of Survivor in this survey. Don't really need a reason why for some. The choices can come from any of the 5 seasons. Doesn't have to be specifically be All Stars.

Favorite Player:

Least Favorite Player:

Best Moment Overall:

Best Season:

Worst Season:

Best Winner:

Worst Winner:

and also VOTE ON MY POLL! VOTE FOR FIVE OF YOUR FAVORITE ALL STARS! THE WINNER OF THE POLL WILL WIN $1,000,000 DOLLARS! (similar to America's Tribal Council)


	14. Episode 13 Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 18 all stars returned to play the ultimate game of Survivor. From the hills of Green, to the Marshall Islands, these all stars have been through a lot of the game, and were ready to prove themselves, one more time._

_The all stars were in three tribes; Chapera, Saboga, and Mogo Mogo. Mogo Mogo had some of the more stronger players from seasons past, but their mental prowess was not on the bright side. Their first tribal council saw Beat voted out first._

_Curtis was the only winner on Mogo Mogo, and as such, he was a target. However, he was kidnapped by the opposing tribe, saving him from tribal council. The beginning alliance of Kruz, Junior, and Peter aligned and eliminated Quinn from the game._

_At Saboga, a power group was born from Andrew, Ryo, and Natalie. Their first target was Dribbles, who was seen as untrustworthy._

_The tribes were mixed up into 2 new tribes. Kruz still wanted to get rid of Curtis, but Curtis, Will, Andrew, and Natalie formed a solid foursome, and kept Kruz's alliance out of the picture. They eliminated Dongwa, Peter, and Junior easily with this voting block._

_Sabastian, Kevin, and Farmer formed an alliance on Saboga, and all of them wanted Anthony out of the picture. But Anthony was able to pull 2 tricks; trick Sabastian into voting out Sonic, and tricking Farmer into believing Anthony had an idol._

_But Anthony's luck ran out when Farmer forced a tie at tribal council, and Anthony drew the purple rock, and was sent home._

_The two tribes were once again swapped up again. Will and Natalie joined Sabastian and Kevin on Saboga, and together they eliminated Squall from the game._

_The tribes eventually merged into the blue Bogamopera tribe. Andrew, Will, Curtis, and Natalie reformed their alliance, adding Ryo to their numbers; making them 5-strong. However, with a little plan formed by Kruz; the group was split up into two rival alliances; The Green Hills and The Emerald Hills. The Emerald Hills won the first battle when Curtis was blindsided._

_Sabastian was angered at Farmer's decision to not side with them at tribal council. He talked with Andrew, and told him that Farmer could cause a tie, and perhaps the purple rock will come out again. Andrew wanted to prevent that, and the tribe bonded together to vote out Farmer._

_Andrew and Ryo both really didn't want to keep Kruz around much longer, since he had a strong winning streak of 3 wins. But when Kruz won his 3rd challenge, Andrew's alliance switched to Kevin, and sent him home._

_Last episode, Will, Ryo, and Andrew sent Kruz to exile island, where he would be banished until the next tribal council._

_Ryo and Andrew planned to give Will and Sabastian the idol in order to send Kruz home. But Andrew later had second thoughts about the whole thing, thinking Will might find another idol._

_At tribal council, Sabastian was verbally angry at the tribes decision not to vote out the strongest competitor left. In a 4-2 vote, Sabastian joined the jury. Now only 5 remain._

_Natalie,_

_Will,_

_Ryo,_

_Andrew,_

_and Kruz._

_Tonight, they only have 3 days left, until the winner will be crowned the Sole All Star Survivor! Who will win Survivor All Stars?_

**Final 5: Andrew, Kruz, Natalie, Ryo, and Will**

**Jury: Squall, Curtis, Matt 'Farmer', Kevin, and Sabastian**

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 37

Will was mad that his only ally left was gone.

"_Well, got nothing better to do then sit around and wait for the game to end for me. But, you know what, that's what a loser would say. A winner would stand up, and fight. And hell, I'm gonna fight." - Will_

Will went to Ryo.

"Kruz and Andrew are the biggest threats left in the game." noted Will.

Ryo nodded, "I understand that. Kruz goes next if he lose immunity."

"But that won't happen," complained Will, "You guys want me out!"

Ryo nodded, "We do, but not right away. Your helpless right now, and the only way you'll survive is if you win the last two immunities."

"_I told Will straight up what his situation was. I wanted to help Will out, and try to motivate him. I know he isn't in my alliance, but I really need Will to pull through and win the immunity." - Ryo_

Will nodded, "I'll fight like hell, Ryo. Trust me."

Ryo smirked, "That's the spirit."

Meanwhile, Kruz and Natalie were talking.

"Andrew needs to go." said Kruz bluntly.

Natalie sighed, "I know Kruz, it's just..."

"You have an alliance with him, I know," said Kruz, "but Andrew could win again. Sure, common sense is to not vote for a winner, but he might convince me otherwise."

"_Kruz really is desperate to get Andrew out. I'm sorry, but, it's probably not going to happen." - Natalie_

"I might consider it if Will wins immunity." smiled Natalie.

Kruz smiled back, "That'd be great."

"_Could Natalie be playing me? Probably, but I need to trust her right now. I know for a fact that Andrew and Ryo want me out. So with her on my side, it could save me." - Kruz_

Natalie went to go find Andrew.

"We have problems." said Natalie.

"Kruz?" asked Andrew, knowing the problem.

Natalie nodded, "He wants you out still. He says that it'd be easier if he lets Will win the immunity."

"_I've got to win the next immunity, or else I could be going home. I need to make sure that myself, Ryo, and Natalie are the Final 3." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Natalie."

Natalie gave back the immunity.

"For todays challenge, you will run through a maze. Throughout the maze, you have to collect ladder rungs, and climb up to the top of the tower in the middle. There are 4 rungs, once you have all 4, put all four together and climb up the ladder. Winner wins immunity, and your going to the Final 4."

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Will did the same maze in Green Hill, and coincidently, he won that challenge. So he thought this one would be no trouble. He already collected his first rung.

Ryo, Natalie, and Kruz were running around trying to find their respective colored rungs. But Will was having the easiest time out of all of them, as he already found his second rung.

Kruz began to slow down, knowing that Will would win, and then they could blindside Andrew. Ryo and Andrew began to pick up the pace, in order to beat Will. Natalie eventually found her first rung.

Will was beginning to have some trouble, even though this maze was similar to the last one. Natalie really wanted to pull one out for her alliance, and she began to run faster. She already got her second rung!

Will eventually found the right directions again, and began to follow them. Ryo and Andrew weren't having any luck at all with the rungs. Will eventually got his third rung.

Andrew finally found his first rung, and then he retraced his steps in order to decipher the other locations. Natalie collected her third rung, while Will got his fourth and final rung. Will now had to run back to the middle in order to construct his ladder.

Andrew found his way around the maze, and found his second rung. Andrew now knew he could catch up to Will before he got back to the center. Kruz also happened to come across his first rung.

Ryo gave up searching when he heard Jeff call Will's name. Will got to the center of the maze, and started to build his ladder. Kruz leaned against the wall, ready for the challenge to end.

…

…

…

…

"WILL WINS IMMUNITY! Guaranteed Final 4!"

Everyone cheered for Will.

"Once again Will, you dominated at the maze. You are going to the Final 4, and one of these 4 will not enjoy the spoils. Tonight, someone will be sent home. See you then."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 37

Andrew went up to Ryo and Natalie after the challenge.

"It's time we send Kruz home, and I think he knows it." said Andrew.

Both Ryo and Natalie nodded, with Ryo saying, "I have to agree, if we keep Kruz around any longer, he will make the F3 and win."

"_Kruz thinks that Andrew is going home, and well, that's not happening." - Ryo_

Later, Kruz went up to Ryo to talk about the upcoming vote.

"Andrew tonight, right?" asked Kruz.

Ryo shook his head, "Look, I'm just gonna be honest. We're voting you out tonight. I think you know why."

Kruz sighed, "Why Ryo? Why can't you just think for once? Andrew has won the game, do you want him to win again?"

Ryo shook his head, "No, but I do know that Andrew isn't even here to win again. So that'll put off some jurors."

"_According to Ryo, my days are up, unfortunately. This sucks! Why can't they just realize that there's a winner STILL here!" - Kruz_

Andrew went to Will.

"You know the target right?" asked Andrew.

Will nodded, "Kruz right?"

Andrew nodded.

"Cool. I'm game." replied Will.

"_I hope to win the final immunity challenge, so that I enter that final day, and that final tribal council. This is Final EVERYTHING for me." - Will_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Squall,"

"Curtis,"

"Farmer,"

"Kevin,"

"and Sabastian, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to tribal council, where one of you will join the jury, and not make the Final 4. Natalie, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting out a threat, sadly. It's for the best." replied Natalie.

"Kruz, do you think it's you?" asked Jeff.

"I assume so, I mean I won 3 immunities, so that makes me a big threat." replied Kruz.

"It's time to vote, Will, your up."

– – –

Kruz's Vote: Need to throw my vote out on someone. (?)

Will's Vote: Good bye. And good riddance. (Kruz)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, and the decision is final, person voted will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Kruz. (He nodded.)

Ryo. One vote Kruz, one vote Ryo.

…

…

…

Kruz. Two votes Kruz, one vote Ryo.

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the sixth member of our jury, Kruz. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Kruz nodded in defeat as he brought up his torch. Curtis meanwhile was fist-pounding the jurors around him.

"Kruz, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Kruz waved goodbye as he left for good.

"You are now the Final Four. You have 2 more days out here, and 1 more challenge. See you then. Good night."

– – – – –

Kruz – Natalie, Will, Ryo, and Andrew

Ryo – Kruz

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 38

Will entered camp and said, "Looks like we're back at where we started."

"I know," smiled Andrew, "This is the alliance we made, for the exception of Curtis, though."

"This alliance worked out after all, huh?" chuckled Ryo.

"_I'm happy that my alliance came to terms with Will, in no longer rivaling with him. We are back at square one, but still, should Will lose immunity, he's gone." - Andrew_

Jeff soon arrived at camp.

"I have arrived!" called Jeff.

"Yay! Jeff!" giggled Natalie.

"It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 14 torches of the 14 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the lake, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_People might say I coat-tailed, but honestly, I haven't. I helped Andrew and Ryo find out who we should trust, and who we shouldn't trust. With me, we found out about Kevin's idol. With me, we found out that Will and Curtis were coming after us. I think I do deserve a shot." - Natalie_

"_I dominated the game last time, but this time I was more low-key. I still made a large target on my back, and I still had to keep myself safe. People say it was stupid to align with old allies, but I don't give a %$#%. I did what's best for me." - Will_

"_I trusted Andrew and Natalie from the beginning, and stuck by them no matter what. I never lied to anyone I had an alliance with, unless they betrayed me first. I played this game with honestly and integrity, and I hope to leave without any set backs." - Ryo_

"_This time, I played for the experience, but I got wrapped up in alliances and all that, so I did make it far again. However, if I make Final 3, I will say that I don't deserve to win, because I already won, and that would be very unfair to the other two next to me if I won again." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Beat's.

"I wish he lasted longer," said Natalie, "So that I could play the game with him."

Ryo chuckled, "He won SEGA All Stars because of me. He should thank me for doing so."

They came across Quinn's.

"I wish I had to be on his tribe." noted Will.

"Yeah, he seemed like a good kid." replied Ryo.

They came across Dribbles'.

"Manipulative, that's it." said Natalie.

"He was very quiet, but entertaining when he did speak." noted Andrew.

They came to Dongwa's torch.

"He was a nice guy," said Andrew.

"If only he was on my side...we could've done major damage." dreamed Will.

They came to Sonic's torch.

"Sorry, Sonic, you got played." said Ryo sympathetically.

Andrew sighed, "Wished he lasted longer."

They came to Peter's torch.

"He needed to go," said Will, "Or else he would've gone on a winning streak again.

"I have to agree with you there." replied Andrew.

They came to Anthony's torch.

"I'm glad I never saw him again after the swap." smiled Will.

"Sounds a little harsh, don't you think?" asked Natalie.

They came to Junior's torch.

"Sad to see him go early." said Ryo.

"Well, when you have the numbers, everything is easy." replied Will.

Then came Squall's.

"The twist failed him." said Ryo.

"He's the only winner to never be on another winner's tribe." noted Andrew.

They came to Curtis' torch.

"Hated to see him go..." sighed Will.

"Quite the blindside, though." said Natalie.

Matt's came next.

"He flopped alliances a lot, but it served him right." chuckled Will.

"I have to agree." noted Ryo.

Then came Kevin's torch.

"My best ally ever." noted Will.

"If he had played that idol, I wouldn't be here." reminded Ryo.

Sabastian's came next.

Will chuckled, "Kevin's my best ally, but Sabastian is my funniest ally."

"I have to admit," noted Andrew, "Sabastian was the clown."

Lastly came Kruz's torch.

"Strong competitor." said Will.

"Not much to say about Kruz, other then the fact that he has nice abs." giggled Natalie.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

The survivors came in.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Will."

Will gave back the immunity.

"For todays challenge, you will balance on a wobbling, rotating star for as long as you can. You will out in the rough tide, so if the tide comes up, it'll make things a whole lot harder. Last one standing will win the final immunity challenge, and will make the Final 3."

Everyone got on their respective star.

"Challenge has begun."

–30 minutes in-

Natalie was struggling a bit.

Andrew and Ryo were very calm.

Will was focusing on the star itself.

-1 hour in-

The tides came in high, and washed Natalie off the star.

"Natalie is out of the challenge. We are down to Will, Andrew, and Ryo."

-1 hour, 30 minutes in-

The tides were starting to come in strong.

Will and Ryo looked very balanced on their star, while Andrew began to struggle a bit.

-2 hours in-

The tide was getting on Ryo's nerves a bit. While trying to relocate his balance, Ryo slipped off.

"Ryo is now out of the challenge. We are down to Will from Green Hill, and Andrew from Emerald Hill."

-2 hours, 30 minutes-

The tides finally pushed off the last person into the water.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WILL WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE! He's going to the Final Three!"

Everyone cheered for Will, but were now very worried about the vote.

"Will is safe from the vote. Andrew, Ryo, Natalie, one of you will not experience the All Star Final Tribal. We'll see who'll join the jury last tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 38

Andrew sighed after the challenge.

"_Will was our target, and if he lost, he was a goner. But since he won that challenge, we're forced to vote amongst ourselves." - Andrew_

Ryo and Andrew went out walking.

"I know you and Natalie are tight, but," began Andrew, "We made a promise to make the final tribal council together, and to do that, Natalie has to go."

Ryo sighed, "I know."

"_I like both Natalie and Andrew, but one of them has to go home. %#$%. I made a promise to Andrew on Day 1, and Natalie is kinda my best friend out here. I'm very confused on what to do tonight." - Ryo_

"We'll see what happens I guess." noted Andrew, a tad worried.

"_I hope Ryo stays true to my word. But you know, even if he doesn't, I won't be mad. I really think I don't deserve to make the final tribal council, to be honest." - Andrew_

Natalie went over to Will.

"Andrew is a big threat," reminded Natalie to Will, "and even though he is a winner, the jury still might respect his game."

Will nodded, "Right."

"_Andrew has been my biggest competition since the merge. If he's gone, my chances of winning go up sky-high." - Will_

"Well, Ryo is our only dilemma," reminded Will, "He is very loyal to Andrew."

"But also to me." noted Natalie.

Will shrugged, "I'll ask him, and see what he'll do."

"_I really hope Ryo keeps me around, it'll help his chances of winning this game a lot better." - Natalie_

Will went to go find Ryo.

"This must be hard for you, huh?" asked Will.

Ryo nodded, "Yeah."

"We vote out Andrew, you and I have a better chance of winning over Natalie," noted Will, "Natalie hasn't done #$%% in this game, she just rode coat tails. But if we keep Andrew, we might lose to him, despite his winner status."

"_I really do not want to go to tribal council. Why can't it be me? I really don't feel like pissing someone off. But I have to, since Will won immunity." - Ryo_

"Dude," said Will, "Just tell me what your doing, and I'll vote with you."

Ryo sighed.

"_I hope whatever Ryo does is the right move." - Will_

– – – – –

The Bogamopera tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury."

"Squall,"

"Curtis,"

"Farmer,"

"Kevin,"

"Sabastian,"

"And Kruz, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to tribal council, where we will decide who the last member of the jury will be, and also determine our Final 3. Will, did you need that immunity?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. I'm here to make it to that final day, and with this, I will." replied Will.

"Andrew, are you surprised to still be here, and be a winner?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah, but I've had an alliance, which will have to break up tonight, since our target won immunity. If I go home, then I won't be angry about it." replied Andrew.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Will, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry, but I'm keeping my word solid. (Natalie)

Natalie's Vote: I don't care if your a winner, you might still win the jury over. (Andrew)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, and the decision is final, person voted will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Natalie. (She nodded.)

Andrew. One vote Natalie, one vote Andrew.

…

…

…

…

…

Natalie. Two votes Natalie, one vote Andrew.

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor All Stars, and the last member of our jury, Natalie. 3 votes are enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Natalie sighed as she hugged everyone good bye, and gave Ryo a kiss on the cheek.

"Natalie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Natalie waved good bye, "Good luck to the three of you!"

"You have only one day left on Survivor, make it last. You all deserve it. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Andrew – Natalie

Natalie – Will, Ryo, and Andrew

– – – – –

Bogamopera Day 39

Andrew, Will, and Ryo all went up to the camp fire.

"Good job on making to Day 39!" wooted Will.

"_I am glad to be here on Day 39, again, and I'm also proud to have never had my torch snuffed at any time." - Andrew_

"Good job to Andrew," clapped Ryo, "for making to the last day again!"

Andrew smiled, "You guys give me too much credit."

"_I hope that keeping Andrew wasn't a mistake, he lead that alliance early on in the game. If he wins, I won't be surprised." - Will_

"This has been a huge turnaround for me," said Ryo, "I never had an alliance that kept their word to me."

Andrew smiled, "Well, you never had anyone who was ever 100% loyal. Seriously, Beat? He wasn't loyal at all."

Ryo chuckled, and scoffed, "Beat was a jerk, and I regret voting for him at the end. But, really Banjo didn't deserve it either."

Andrew got up, "Well, it's about time we left Camp Bogamopera once and for all."

Will nodded, "This time, let's not burn it. It seems too common lately."

Everyone spent a good 10 minutes staring at the camp before heading out.

"_I really played a great game, in the beginning. However, merging alliances never work out, and I got duped. Luckily, I was able to win immunity and stay in longer. Hopefully, the jury realizes what a tough game I played, and they vote for me." - Will_

"_I was honest the whole game. I want the jury to look at me, and see me as the most honest player in the game. Will lied to a lot of people to get here, and Andrew was the same as me. Neither one of us lied." - Ryo_

"_Tonight, I'm not even gonna try. I'm gonna tell the jury that Will and Ryo deserve it way more then I do, since I won, and that to win again would make me look bad. I hope Ryo or Will win, to be honest." - Andrew_

– – – – –

The Final Three entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in your jury."

"Squall,"

"Curtis,"

"Farmer,"

"Kevin,"

"Sabastian,"

"Kruz,"

"And Natalie, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Andrew, you can go first."

"All I can say is this. Vote for Will or Ryo to win tonight. Why, because I've already won this game, and it would make me look really bad if I were to win again. I know I played a good game this time, but vote for someone who hasn't won yet. It'll make me happy." said Andrew.

"Ryo, your next."

"Day 1, I made an alliance with Andrew, and then we pulled Natalie in. When I returned to them at the merge, I joined Andrew and Natalie and helped take down the Green Hills. I never had to lie once in this game, like the other two might've had." said Ryo.

"Will, close us up."

"I know I aligned with my Green Hill alumni this time, but it was for my benefit. I was in an alliance with Curtis, Andrew, and Natalie. All of them stabbed me and Curtis in the throat. Luckily, I survived the votes. If you don't call that a Survivor, then I don't know what to tell you." said Will.

Jeff: In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Will, Andrew, and Ryo. Think about it for a while.

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Natalie, your up first."

Natalie went on up.

"Hello boys! I really don't have anything planned, so tell me one good quality about yourself." asked Natalie.

"Strategic." said Will.

"Honesty." replied Ryo.

"Leadership." said Andrew.

Natalie nodded, and sat back down.

"Squall."

Squall went on up.

"Andrew, this question is for you. If you were ever given the oppurtunity to be on a tribe with myself, Curtis, and Beat, you would make a winner's alliance?" asked Squall.

"Depends on if I've already made an alliance or not. If I hadn't, then I would join." replied Andrew.

Squall nodded and sat back down.

"Sabastian."

Sabastian went on up.

"While I know who I'm voting for, I need some information. Andrew, who started the rage about Curtis and Will before Curtis got voted out?" asked Sabastian.

"Kruz told me that Curtis and Will were trying to get me out, and I believed him." replied Andrew.

Sabastian turned to Will, "Will, is that true?"

Will shook his head, "I'll say this now, no. We were never coming after you, Andrew."

Andrew nodded.

Sabastian nodded, and sat down.

"Kevin."

Kevin went on up.

"No specific questions, so I'll ask a simple one. I want all of you to name 2 jurors who could be sitting in your spot." asked Kevin.

"Curtis and Sabastian." said Will.

"Squall and Natalie." replied Ryo.

"Natalie and Kruz." said Andrew

Kevin sat back down.

"Curtis."

Curtis went on up.

"My biggest questions go to both Andrew and Ryo. Andrew, your first. In Emerald Hill, I was a big fan of yours, since you were very honest. I thought, "Dawg, if I was in an All Stars with him, he'll be loyal to me!". Turns out, you weren't! Give me one good reason why I should vote for you." asked Curtis.

"There really shouldn't be a good reason why, but if you need one, I'll say because I played a good game." said Andrew, simply.

Curtis nodded, and then turned to Ryo, "And Ryo, same question."

"I never really got to know you well before the merge, and when Andrew told me we're voting you out, I didn't question why." replied Ryo.

Curtis nodded, and sat down.

"Farmer."

Matt went on up.

"Will, do you think you have my vote tonight?" asked Matt.

"Before you start bitching, let me tell you something. I never betrayed you, until you betrayed me when you sided with the Emerald Hills to vote out Curtis. When that happened, I was like "Farmer is lying to us, he needs to leave!". Sorry if you feel betrayed, but quite frankly, you betrayed us first." snapped Will.

Matt nodded, and sat down without a word.

"Fair enough, I guess." sighed Matt.

"And Kruz, close us up!"

Kruz went on up.

"Sup? I have no questions, since most of them were answered earlier. You all fought to be here, which is a good thing, since all of you are competitors. Good luck." smiled Kruz.

Kruz sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Squall, your up."

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

In a few minutes, the final votes will be tallied. Who will be crowned the Sole All Star Survivor?


	15. Episode 13 Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Washington D.C. Andrew, Ryo, Will, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One millions dollar prize, title of Sole All Star Survivor, and a really awesome lime green sports car. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE LOVE YOU ANDREW!"

"RYO HAZUKI IS NUMBER ONE!"

"WILL IS THE BEST SURVIVOR EVER!"

First vote,

…

…

Will.

…

…

Ryo. One vote Ryo, one vote Will.

…

…

Will. Two votes Will, one vote Ryo.

…

…

Will. Three votes Will, one vote Ryo.

…

…

Ryo. Two votes Ryo, three votes Will.

…

…

…

…

Ryo. Tied three votes each. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor All Stars, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

RYO!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Ryo covering his mouth from shock after he realized he won the All Star edition. Andrew and Will both congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 2 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Beat, Quinn, Dribbles, Dongwa, Sonic, Peter, Anthony, and Junior, soon joined them.

"Ryo played one of the most honest games in Survivor History. He never lied or cheated. He stuck true to one person, and now Ryo Hazuki is the grand prize winner of Survivor All Stars!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my fifth and probably best season of Survivor. Especially to Champ 15 and Drrrockz, who were my only two loyal readers.

Both times I planned an All Stars version, you know who won? Ryo did. Both.

Honestly, Ryo played better this time then last time. I think Ryo deserved the win, even though I'm sure some will think Will needed to win. :P

Next season will be Survivor Koopa Beach. The cast list will be posted on Sunday or Saturday. Also, soon, I'll post the results for the poll that I posted a while back.


End file.
